When Lives Collide
by Delightfully Tacky
Summary: Julia's life is suddenly turned upside down when she finds a injured Martian Mouse, takes him home to treat him. Then getting attacked, meeting the trio and the bad ass female mechanic. But what kind of drama, hurt, adventure and romance lie ahead of her and other characters. I suck at summary, but if you want to see romance with the three guys. Check it out
1. Chapter 1: A Blast of a Party

**_What's up people! Delightfully Tacky here and this is my first story published on any website, ever! I'm so happy^^ So I won't make a really long talk since there is a pretty good chance that you will skip this anyway. I know I do^^ So let's just get on with it._**

**_I don't own the Biker Mice From Mars, sadly but I do Own my own characters that will appear, so please don't sue me! . _**

**Chapter 1: A Blast of a Party**

Engines was roaring and gunshots was fired from what seemed every direction, machine looking guns from hidden spaces in the walls mechanical turned to hit their target but was cut short as a red laser beam struck it. Blowing it up to unrepairable pierces, most of the others went the same way as three motorbike riding males zoomed through the hallways of the overly secured building.

"Seems old stink face have upgraded the security!" The white Martian mice yelled in excitement from the rush he was receiving, his face pulled up in the usually cooky grin that he was almost famous for. The gray giant answered as his robotic arm took out another gun pointing at them,

"Doesn't seem like he wants visitors" he grinned playing along, even if they were in danger, the bro's never were to busy to crack jokes.

"Well, too bad, because we're guests that he _can't_ refuse" the leader of the trio said, speeding up his black shovelhead bike that roared. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo had learned that their enemy,

ol' Cheese head a.k.a Lawrence Limburger was up to yet another scheme that was about destroying Chicago and later the whole Earth. So naturally the three bro's had come to stop him, busting down the double door at the end.

"Knock, knock" Throttle said humorous to the small crowd of henchmen standing ready for them, lead by the ever smelling and oil dripping Grease Pit. Pinching his snout, Vinnie said "Have you never heard of a bath pal? Or soap?" angering Grease Pit, not that it worried the trio. They had beaten Grease Pit a hundred times before, he was clumsy and stupid. It was Limburger and that mad scientist Karbunkle you had to watch out for.

"Shut up, I showered last month rodent" Grease Pit yelled in hiss usually bulky and unintelligent way, just hearing his voice proved that he had the IQ of a bucket that he often stepped down in.

"Well, it didn't help" Vinnie answered back, still holding his nose.

"Get them!" the greasy henchman shouted as the seven others pulled out their guns and ready to open fire, this didn't faze any of them that much.

"Looks like you offended him Vinnie" Throttle chuckled.

"Eight against three, doesn't really seem fair...for them" Vinnie grinned, feeling the rush of adrenalin causing through his veins.

"Let's blow this Popsicle" Throttle said as the henchman opened fire, all three avoided the lasers that was targeting them without much difficulty. Modo used the laser build in his arm to shot the pistols out of their hands and shoving them with his strength into the walls, so they lost conscious.

Vinnie drove up on the wall and threw his flares after them, making them explode in their hands.

Throttle maneuvered around the laser shots and used his 'Nuke Knucks' which were his battle glove that increased the strength of his blows with that fist to take them out.

"Wooohuuu, what a rush!" Vinnie howled as he took out another goon so the only one standing was good old Grease Pit, who didn't look quiet as confident as before.

"Looks like there is only one left" Throttle mused, seeing Modo cranking his knuckles he asked

"Would you do the honor?"

"With pleasure" the otherwise gentle giant answered, his red eye glowing slightly.

"Ah man, Modo always gets the best jobs" Vinnie pouted while Grease Pit tried to sneak away, but Modo had already blocked the exist with a "Nuh uh" and with that he picked up by the collar.

"We got some questions for you" Throttle said as he and Vinnie came over, Grease Pit tried playing tough which failed miserable. "I ain't no telltale"

"Well you better start, like right now" Modo growled and shoved him into the wall letting go but not before pointing his in build laser on him, making the goon swallow something.

"I would hurry if I were you, or you will have another leak...a big one" Throttle said in a both teasing but also very serious way.

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot me" Grease Pit pleaded, making Vinnie comment "Looks like this

lil' bird is gonna sing"

"So start singing Grease Pit, where is the machine?" Throttle asked, the machine that Limburger was gonna use to drain the whole city for all it's natural resources. Transporting it back to Plutark, just like they had done to Mars. But none of the biker mice was gonna let that happened.

"I-it's on the top floor, that's where the boss hid it" Grease Pit spilled out like the oil he was oozing of, funny how a much a little threat can make someone talk.

"Now, was that so hard" Throttle said, getting on his bike "Bro's, it's tail wiping time!"

All three of them jumped to their bikes that roared with excitement just like them, blasting a window open the jumped out, shot a hook out that grabbed the top of the building and simply drove up the side of the tower that, thanks to them, Limburger had to rebuild a couple of times. Every time trying to make it more secure and safe.

"Do you think we will make it back to dinner time? Charlie girl is ordering a whole batch of dogs and I seriously could use some root beer" Vinnie asked, mostly Throttle seeing he were the leader.

"If fish face haven't cooked up something new, then yes I think we will"

"Woohoo, let's gets this over with and hurry back" Vinnie shouted in glee, speeding up his red sport bike. "You said it lil' bro" Modo agreed and they all speed up. When they were close to the top Throttle shouted "Modo, blow the window open!" without any hesitation, Modo brought the laser up and shot the window as they drove in with glass falling to the ground.

The room they had come in was white with very little furniture, actually none except the giant machine standing in the middle of the room and a TV hanging in the corner of the room.

"Either that is some of those weird art sculptures, or we hit jackpot" Vinnie said grinning at his own joke, but Throttle kept his seriousness as a leader and said "We have to find a way to shut this thing down before Earth is looking like Mars"

Vinnie was about to say but then a buzzing sound was heard from somewhere in the room, followed by a all to familiar voice. "Welcome my rodent friends" all three martians spun around to face the direction of where the voice was coming from, it came from the TV screen where the big fat head and shoulders of Lawrence Limburger.

"I don't remember ever being friend with a big, fat, stinking Plutarkian" Vinnie said dryly, the other two agreed whole heart. But for some reason it only made Limburger laugh, like he was not worried at all that they were in the same room as the machine that was the key to his plan. This alarmed Throttle slightly but Limburger's voice cut through before he could come up with a reason.

"Rodents really have no manners" he said, closing his eyes briefly and making 'Tsk, tsk' sounds.

"Oh we got manners alright" Modo started pissed off, probably because he felt that Limburger said that his ol' gray furred momma hadn't raised him with manners. "But we just ain't that nice to a race of smelly fish faces that tries to ruin other planets!" His right red eye glowing in anger, Throttle had enough of Limburger's little game of beating around the bushes, so he went straight to the point.

"Cut to the chase fish face"

"Yeah we totally gonna whip your sorry, fat ass" Vinnie chipped in, making his point by taking a couple of flares out, not lightening them though.

Again Limburger laughed, like he knew something. Something crucial that they didn't, it was beginning to tick Throttle off.

"Not this time, you see that machine beside you is not the Transporting-enator" the disguised Plutarkian mused, chuckling slickly. "There have never been one, this was all to lure you biker mice here to my own private party"

"What are you babbling about cheese head?" Vinnie asked while both looking confused and very ticked off, Throttle followed him "Hate to disappoint you fish brain, but this ain't much of a party"

"Oh, that is because the _real_ party haven't even begun yet, and let's just say...it will be a real _blast_"

Realization dawned the young Martian mouse leader, it was a trap!

"Fall back, it's a trap!" he shouted as he whirled his bike around, taking his word for it the two others did the same.

"Goodbye biker mice from Mars" was heard from the TV screen before it went frizzy and a loud

'Beep' came from the machine they had thought to be the Transporting-enator, but it was a bomb.

A giant explosion blasted from the machine and spread like wildfire, Vinnie and Modo made a jump out of the window they had broken but Throttle who was behind them was to close to the explosion were not out of range. The force of the bomb hit him, overthrowing him.

"AHHHH" his shout of agony was drowned in the destruction.

**_O_**

**_Dam-da-da-DA! A cliff hanger!...At least I think it is, sorry to start with putting our favorite Martian guys in danger. But what do you think? Just so you know, I have already written the next chapter, so I only need to check it through and it will be out^^Feel free to leave reviews and constructive critic, but no flames or hate. I can take people giving me advice about the story._**

**_Till we see next time^^ Delightfully Tacky out (Pulls out smokes bombs and throw them) Muhahahaha! (Smokes dissolves and DT still standing)...I'm just gonna take the stairs. Peace out. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Home a Stray

**_Yo people in the house, or website...whatever. So I am really psyked, I posted this story only yesterday and people have already reviewed, favorite it and following it. THIS IS AWESOME! So before beginning the story I would like to thank some people, because I'm that grateful^^_  
**

**_First to MayaPatch and xStarlitskyx: Thank you two so much for not only reviewing but also favorite my story, You guys are the collest EVER. I 33333 review so much, so thanks like a billion times. If I could defy space and time, I would so much hug you right now^^ (DT hugs the life out of her computer) Don't you just feel the love^^_**

**_Now to the most dreaded thing (signing heavily) I do not own Biker Mice From Mars, but just you wait lawyers, Throttle WILL be mine someday! Muahahaha! (Runs of laughing with lawyers hot in her Heels)_**

**Chapter 2: Taking Home a Stray**

The air was crisp and hot, not carrying any sign of rain any time soon. A more or less dreadful news for a curtain young woman, her forehead glistened with sweat and so did just about the rest of her body. Her dark brown hair clung to her neck just like her clothes that consisted of only a purple tank-top and a pair of green short shorts, it was in the middle of August and it had been a couple of weeks since the last real downpour. It didn't help that she was inside the garage where no wind could reach her and all the dust made her sneeze, cleaning out after years negligence was a real pain in the butt.

With a very dirty hand, the brown haired woman brushed the locks that had come loose away from her dark blue colored eyes.

"Phew, that was the last of it" Julia Anderson said to herself as she threw a pierce of metal that looked like it once had been a engine part but now was simply a twisted and ruined, up in the back of her car. A red and pretty old pickup truck that she had named Betsy, the very same name as her dad's old grandma. Taking a rag that was laying on a shelf, Julia tried to wipe some of the dirt and grease of her hands. It didn't help much, so she walked over to the little water tap. The water coming out was freezing because it wasn't connected to any heater, but it helped nonetheless and even cooled her down a bit; until it began hurting. Cupping a little water in each hand, she tried rubbing some of the stains on her arms off too. When she was somewhat satisfied she turned the water off, quickly searching for anything that was just a little bit clean. She did, a towel in the corner of the very humid garage. "Note to self, never clean out a garage when it's like a hundred degrees outside!" Julia cursed to nobody really, as she began putting everything that she weren't gonna throw out back inside. One of those things were a metallic blue BMW R1200C Cruiser, it was her most precious memento from her old dad who had passed away only five months ago.

Valkyrie as he had named it had been his number two female, Julia had of course been number one.

But even if she knew how to ride her, Julia never did. The reason was that it was with that bike that her dad had collided with a huge Hummer, that killed him instantly. Ever since that day she had come to fear riding any motorcycle, but she refused to get rid of the blue beauty. She had even paid good money to get the bike fixed up to it's former glory and still took care of it, but she hadn't sat on it in five months.

Signing with a small smile she patted the bike lightly and said "Come one girl, back to the garage with you" and pulled the cruiser inside. As she closed the port to the garage she could swear that the bike was giving her the famous 'poppy-dog-look', how the hell could something with no face do that was beyond her. She locked the garage and doing the same to the two storey building that now stood in her name, much to her mother's and sisters displeasure, before sitting into good old Betsy, she stuck the key in and started the engine.

A loud roar came from under the hood, it would scare any stranger but to Julia it was a friend saying 'hello'. Pulling out of the driveway, she made her way to where the junkyard laid. Since the old truck didn't have any form for air-condition, she rolled down the window and leaning slightly out of it. The wind felt refreshing against her face even if it was far from cooling, because Julia had lived all her life in the hot city Chicago she loved rain. She loved watching the water drops fall down to the dry earth, hearing them hitting her roof or sliding down from a closed window.

The landscape on the way wasn't much, it actually often depressed or made her angry.

She remembered how the city used to be, so more filled with life but now, much of the city was torn and barren like a war zone. The thing was, there was no war, it hadn't been a natural disaster either.

The cause of all this was two words, Lawrence Limburger. Chicago's leading industrialist.

_'More like destroyer-ialist'_ Julia snorted unladylike, turning her eyes she saw the highest building in the city, Limburger's tower that hovered over all other buildings like a vulture ready to cast over some helpless victim. Unfortunately the junkyard was very close to that tower, to be precise, right beside it. Looking up, Julia noticed a rather big whole at the side of the building. Now that she thought about it, she had heard something like an explosion a few days ago but sometimes it seemed that Limburger often got some of his tower blown up. She had no idea how or why, she was just happy every time she saw his building crashing down, hoping it would stay down.

Pulling in, she parked the truck near one of the iron piles. Getting out she opened the small lid to the back of the truck and jumped up on it and began throwing the trash in the right piles.

"That's it, I'm never going to clean out that garage again, even if the trash reaches the ceiling"

Julia muttered annoyed, it was hard and heavy work but it was the sun that was ticking her off.

"Stupid sun" mumbling she kept on working until it was only the wood was left, stretching her aching back she gathered it and went over to the 'wood pile' and dumped it.

She was about to turn around, when something caught her eyes. Something black that gleamed in the suns rays, being the curious type she was she walked closer. To her surprise it was a motorbike!

A black Shovelhead, hidden well behind the piles of trash so you wouldn't notice it that fast.

It was dirty and looked a bit beat up but Julia's eyes could see how gorgeous it was, in about three big steps she was right beside her found while thinking _'Who in their right mind would dump such a beauty here, who ever it was is unfit to own it!'_

Touching it she felt the smooth surface, it have a couple of bulges and the tires also need to be replaced. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that, that bike had fallen from a incredible high place. Almost subconscious she turned to the Limburger tower where she had seen the hole, but just as soon as the thoughts had crossed her mind she shoved them aside.

"Nah, what would Limburger do with a motorbike" but for some reason she couldn't shake that tinkling feeling, that the bike somehow was connected to the both the hole and the sound of explosion she had heard. Wiping some of the dirt of she discovered that the front light on the bike, was shaped as either a mouse or a rats head. That was a little odd but even if the design was a Cruiser or Shovelhead bike it was clear to her that this was a type of motorbike she had never seen before, which made her even more curious to who had thrown it out.

A sudden groan from behind her made her jump and spin around, ready to punch any punk who tried something funny. But what she saw, she wouldn't have been ready for even in a million years.

There behind her, sitting up against what looked like a broken fridge was a...giant...mouse! Not like a giant, normal mouse. No this looked like some kind of mix between a human and a mouse, she almost screamed but her hand slammed over her mouth so it only came out as a weird, squeak.

Stumbling backwards Julia tripped over something and fell, hitting the dirt with her butt first.

"Ouch" she said, momentarily forgetting _what_ had made her stumble.

With a wild beating heart and breath caught in her throat she realized that...whatever creature it was, was unconscious. This calmed her down a bit, enough for her to take a better look at the weird anthropomorphic mouse-human. It looked like a male to her, since it's chest was flat as a board.

He had tanned fur that was right now covered in dirt and something that looked like grease, resting over his eyes was a pair of dark green shades. A shaggy looking tail was lying beside him, also covered in dirt. He had a black vest on that was opened, exposing his well build chest.

_'What are you thinking! He's a mouse...or something. You can not think that way!'_

Julia scolded herself for thinking in such ways, but she kept examined him.

Under the vest was a green band from his right shoulder and over his chest down, around his neck was a red bandana that looked pretty ruined. On his waist he had a belt with the bugle having the same shape as the headlights on the bike, "Guess I know now who it belongs to" she mumbled.

His legs was clad in a pair of dark blue jeans looking pants with a form of gun holder at the right side and on his feet was black biker boots, he actually had hair on his head. It was a couple of shades darker then the rest of his body and it seemed to end in a little ponytail by the base of his neck. On the left fist he wore some kind of weird fingerless, black glove with something on top of it, but the weirdest thing about him and that said a lot seeing he was a giant mouse-human.

On top of his head, was two red antennas.

Trying to catch her breath and calm herself down if only a little bit, closing her eyes she rubbed her temples and began muttering again. A habit she had.

"Okay, either I am dreaming or I have just found a giant mouse-human in biker clothing, I'm gonna count to five and open my eyes. If the... creature isn't away by then, I take it as reality...1...2...3...4...5..." she finished her countdown and carefully pried her eyes open, the mouse thing was still there. Realizing that this was the real deal Julia began to try and comprehend it, by trying to laugh it off "Oh man, oh man. Okay calm down Julia, he is just a giant mouse, nothing big" but of course it didn't help, another groan from him returned her focus him.

Looking at him again a horrible thing dawned her, the dark substance that was smeared out in his fur she had thought as grease. Was blood! Coming from a deep gash at his side, the west had hidden the wound but now she could see it. The blood seemed to had stop flowing, but having a open wound like that was no good. Especially in a filthy place like this, it could easily get infected and if left alone, beginning to rot. He needed help and real fast too, at first she hesitated but then shook it off. She sprinted to her truck, stuck the key in it and began backing it up as close to him as possible without hitting him. Then jumping out and reaching out after him, his fur felt stiff with dirt and blood tangled in it. When she tried to lift him she found that he was way heavier then he looked like, cursing she tried lifting him but only managed to lift him up so he was resting half on her back but the new weight made her go down her knees.

"Seems like I have to hit the gym, damn it" Turning her head so she could see his face, she had no choice than to try and wake him.

"Hey? Hey tough guy" she tried first, no responds. "Come on buddy, I can't carry you myself"

This time he responded, a string out groan and moan sounds came out of his mouth...snout before he with a very groggy and husky voice said "W-what happened?"

Julia smiled in relief that he was able to speak, even if it was very hoarse.

"I'm not sure, but your hurt and I need you to help me with getting you to my truck, I can't do it alone" Julia replied, without any responds beside him groaning, she felt the weight getting lighter. She kept supporting him, the heat of the sun plus his fur made her sweat like a pig but right now she didn't even notice. Her only goal was getting him inside the truck, she opened the door and with some effort on both parts he came in and sit. She did everything she could so he could sit comfortable, she was about to sit herself when she heard his raspy voice saying

"My bike" looking back on the black bike who looked just like Valkyrie when she closed the port, what was it with dead objects giving poppy-dog-eyes to her!

"Don't worry, I'll get it" she reassured him and fetched it, being very thankful that she didn't drive anywhere without her ramp. Otherwise she would have never gotten it up in the back.

Getting into the pickup, she sat it in gear and drove out of the junkyard. Beside her was the mouse groaning no doubt in pain, her first thought was getting him to the nearest hospital but then she realized she couldn't.

_'What if they take him and do experiments on him! Or do test on him! No, no, no I won't let that happen...but then what?' _

Glancing at the mouse man, his face twisted in agony and his breath sounded too hollow and raspy for her liking. Making a decision, Julia stomped on the speeder all the way back to her house as the only safe she knew with a first aid kit. She kept giving her passenger glances, making sure that his condition didn't worsen. Finally from what seemed like the longest drive of her life she reached the driveway to her house, parking the truck as near to the front door as possible she turned off the engine and got out.

"Come on tough guy, you have to walk a little more" she said when she opened the door to his side and helped him out, making him lean on her like before. She unlocked her door and lead him inside, her mind racing like crazy for what to do next. He needed treatment and good support for his injured body, so the couch was out of the question. So she decided to put him in the spare bedroom, after practically dragging him to the door she got him inside the room and down on the bed.

The guest or spare room was where many of her dad's friends had bunked for a night, but also her own best girl friend Ria had used the room when she stayed over. Now it was gonna house a injured mouse man, _'Better not tell Ria that next time she comes over'_ Julia found herself thinking while hurrying and grabbing the aid kit and a bucket off clean water.

She removed the vest and band from his chest, laying it on the counter beside and also did the same with his green shades and his ruined bandana. He didn't move so she assumed that he had fainted from pain and probably exhaustion, she took a new and clean rag and began cleaning all the dirt and dried up blood from his upper body. She simply couldn't get herself to remove his pants, they looked intact anyway so she guessed it was fine. When he was completely clean, she took out another new rag and poured some iodine on it to disinfect the wounds. He had a lot of minor cuts and scratches on his upper body but the worse and only one that need sewing was the gash at the side, so after making sure it was indeed clean and free from any kind of infection she pulled out a needle and thread that came with the kit. This was not Julia's first time patching someone up, first one doing it on a mouse man though. Her dad had been a very stubborn man, when he got hurt like cutting himself. He refused going to the doctor, so Julia learned how to patch him up by both reading and take some courses. Now the real pain would begin, he had moaned a bit when she had rinsed the wound with iodine. Beginning to sew, she started far away from the wound since it was deep and this was gonna have to hold. She cut it off and tied a knot every ¼ inch, until the whole wound was sewed up good. Then taking bandages and tying them around his stomach to hold it together, she also put some around his arms where some of the minor cuts where. He also got a couple of patches over the chest, just to keep the dirt away.

When she was finally done patching him up, she cleaned up, emptying the bucket and putting the first aid kit away. Also getting the rug that had been on the bed, covering the blankets and pillow away so he wouldn't lie in his own dirt. Finding a new one in the closet and putting it over him, stepping a bit back and sitting on a small sofa that was placed almost in the corner of the room.

She needed to rest a little and get track of her thoughts, trying to understand what just happened and what she was gonna do from that point on.

Rubbing her temples again in hope that it would somehow magically give her some kind of explanation on _what_ he was, or at least a sign for what she was gonna do about him.

It didn't work, she felt kinda disappointed. Looking up at her 'patient', she stared a bit at him.

His breath was still not as regular as she had liked it to be, fear that the wounds might already had been infected planted itself in her mind. Human or not, he was still a breathing _and_ talking being and she didn't want to see him die from his injuries. Standing up Julia walked over to the mouse man, her dark blue eyes widen when she realized that he had start shaking. Without any hesitation, she pressed the palm of her hand to his furry forehead. It was warm, more like hot but thankfully not burning or boiling. He didn't need antibiotic, not yet at least.

Removing her hand, Julia tried remembering what you were suppose to do when a adult had a fever caused by infections from a opened wound.

"Keep the area clean, use soaps that leave a germ-killing film on the skin" Julia remembered out loud to herself with closed eyes, "and applying warm, moist compresses to the affected area for...twenty to thirty minutes three or four times a day"

Opening her eyes she looked down at him again, the shaking wasn't violent or even that bad and she had just cleaned the wound so she decided to wait some hours before doing the last part.

Instead she tucked the blanket closer around him and also fetched a cold, wet rag to cool down his forehead.

Now she wasn't sure what to do, a low growl came down from her stomach, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since some about twelve the afternoon.

_'Ah, food'_ Julia thought, she wasn't sure how long her 'patient' had been out on the junkyard so she didn't know either when the last time he ate. She did know that his body's immune system would be weaker if he didn't have any energy, that came from food. But that raised another question.

_'What does his 'kind' eat?'_ Her first thought was cheese, but Julia was one of them who actually knew that mice didn't like cheese. It was all something that had come from all those countless cartoons, mouse's diet was primarily grains and fruit but the one she needed to feed was no ordinary mouse. It was humanoid mouse that wore biker clothes, could talk and had red antennas on the top of his head. Shaking her head in frustration, it didn't help her that she knew that much about mice.

Sighing she for the first time, since founding him, notice how she looked. Her arms and legs was still smeared with dirt but now her clothes also had splotches of dried up blood and stank of sweat.

She had of course made sure her hands was completely clean before treating her current guest, but she knew that she couldn't cook anything looking _or_ smelling like that so with another sigh she walked out of the spare room, giving the mouse man a last glance by the door frame.

She walked up the stairs where her own room, her dad's old room, a bathroom and a way to the attic were. Her room was the first to the left, on the dark wood door her name was carved in.

Her room was medium sized with a queen bed covered in dark green and purple covers and pillows up against the wall, a nightstand in dark wood stood beside it with a alarm clock and a picture frame. It was one of her favorite pictures, taken when she was only five years old. Her dad was giving her a piggy-back ride and we're were both laughing like crazy. The rest of the room was a drawer in the other side of the room, also in dark wood with things like the few perfumes and make-up that she owned on top. There also was a desk where her laptop was placed along with all kind of office things on it, above the desk was shelf's with more photos of both her family and friends plus more trinkets. She also had a shelf for Cd's, a bookcase and a beanbag in the corner with a small table. The walls was cream colored and covered with posters and again pictures, the carpet was purple and soft.

Julia made her way to the drawer, grabbing a pair of loose jeans that had gaps by the knees and a dark blue tank-top. A clean bra and undies, then heading for the bathroom.

The bathroom had both a shower and a tub, it was white but with some black clinker here and there.

She looked longing on the tub, there was nothing she rather do than to just soak in it, letting the warm water loosen her right now very tense muscles. But she didn't have that kind of time, her patient needed to get something to eat and so did she. So she stepped instead inside the shower, turning on the water and letting the cold water run out before going directly under the shower head.

It maybe wasn't as relaxing as the bathtub would have been but it still felt very nice, feeling all the dirt and soil washing off her body. She used her strawberry scented shampoo to scrub into her dark brown hair, the tangled curls in the end washed out by the water.

Rinsing the soap out of her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out to wrap a towel around her body and hair. Drying off, she pulled the clothes she had picked out on. Her damped hair she let hang loose, the curls had almost come back to the hair as it brushed against her neck.

It was so nice feeling clean again, it was like she could think clearer now.

"Now for making dinner" she said to herself, she took a peek inside the guest room and saw that he was still lying pretty still. She changed the wet clothing before walking out and to the kitchen, thinking what to make on the way.

_'It can't be anything hard to digest, something light that can still fill the stomach'_ Julia pondered, also wondering if his 'kind' was allergic to anything but at the same time she knew that his body needed the food to recover.

The kitchen was a square room with cream colored walls and light brown wood floor, the disks was some shades darker brown and with a small island in the middle. It wasn't that big but it had enough room for about three person's to roam pretty freely around without being in the way for each other, it had the basic kitchen machines. A microwave, fridge, stove, coffee maker, kettle and also a blender where she loved making smoothies.

Opening the fridge Julia looked over it's contents a few moments, then deciding to make soup but not just any soup. "Granny's soup, guaranteed to cure any cold or broken heart" she quoted her old man who had quoted his own momma, her dad had made that soup for her every time she had been sick and also that time when she found out her high school sweetheart had been cheating on her.

"Now I just hope it can cure wounds and cuts" she whispered with a little sigh, taking out all the necessary ingredients for her to make the soup. She chopped and mints the vegetable, stirred in the pot and added some mild spices to give it taste. About forty-five minutes later the soup was done and all there was left to do was testing it, taking a spoon she brought it to her lips.

Blew on the very hot substance then bringing it into her mouth, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Perfect, don't even think that dad's old momma could do it better" Julia couldn't remember her grandmother, she had died when she was only four but her dad had told her that she had been a wild old lady with lot's of spunk and a sassy mouth that could shock any sailor.

Julia wished she could met the old woman today, she sounded like someone right up her alley.

Pouring the soup up in two bowls, she ate her own very quickly so the other one could cool a bit down. She didn't want to burn his tongue off.

She couldn't keep the thoughts if his condition worsen out of her head, she was no doctor not even a nurse and it wasn't like she could just bring him to the hospital. If that had been the case she would had done that from the start, but it wasn't exactly everyday you would meet a human sized, looking mouse.

_'Maybe I could call Will if it comes down to that?' _Janey thought a bit, Will was one of her oldest and best friends with Ria of course. The three of them had always hung out together in high school, but both of them moved away because Chicago didn't have enough to offer for their parents.

Will now lived in Cleveland where he was almost done with his medical education as a doctor, and Ria was busy with becoming a biologist while working as a waitress at evenings to afford it over at Washington D.C. Julia could have gone with either one of them, probably Ria and get a fancier degree in Computer Tech but she loved it in Chicago and never wanted to live anywhere else on earth. Beside, developing programs, setting up a network or designing websites was something she could from her house on her really expensive laptop that she had installed like a billion anti-virus and firewalls to make sure _nobody_ would mess with it.

Finishing her own bowl she put it in the dishwasher, testing the temperature of the soup and found it to be just the right temperature for a unconscious, mouse guy with a fever.

Taking the bowl and a spoon she made her way to the guest room, peeking inside from the door to make sure he was still where she had left him. He was and it seemed his shaking had stopped but his breath was still some what hollow and a big ragged, maybe she should make a cup warm milk with honey for him before she herself was going to sleep.

Taking the chair there was in the corner she dragged it over by the bed so she could sit down while feeding him, putting the spoon up to his mouth...snout she made sure to pour it all down and just hoped that his body would swallow the soup on it's own.

It did to her relief so she kept repeating the action until the bowl was almost empty, she was very happy over how much he had taken in. Now she had to clean the wounds again, so she took off the bandages she satisfied noted how little blood was covering the white fabric. It was a good sign that the bleeding had stopped, she fetched a clean rag before dipping it in warm water and wring it until it was only moist. Now she must press the clothing against the wound for about thirty minutes.

_'Why do I feel like those thirty minutes is gonna be the longest minutes in my life?'_

Julia thought to herself, feeling his fur under her fingers where the rag didn't reach. It was a lot softer now that the dirt and dried out blood was gone, she couldn't help comparing it to other animals she had touched. Like rabbits, dogs and cats. _'Wonder if he would take offend of that last one'_ Julia wondered in a short moment, he was a mouse guy after all and mice and cats usually didn't get along. Kinda bored and wishing this room had a television so she at least had something to look at while pressing the clothing, Julia let her eyes wander over the strange alien looking being.

She refused calling him creature anymore. She had removed the blanket so she could get to the wound, it was easier for her to see how rich his fur actually was of a golden, tanned, light brown color now when he was clean. His nose was black and shaped like a animals and he even seemed to have front teeth like a mouse or a rabbit, his left mouse ear was pierced two places. The first hole was a simple silver colored round earring, the second was a circle with a spiked ball dangling from it, also in silver.

She allowed her eyes to travel down from his face, his arms had clear muscles. Julia was pretty sure that if he was really dangerous, her best chance would probably be running since she didn't have a gun. Her dad had made a very big deal out of the danger of guns, almost to the point that Julia was afraid to hold one. But he hadn't shown any signs of hostility. _'That's because he have been unconscious most of the time'_ the logic of her mind pointed out, she decided to ignore the voice for now. Looking just a but more down her eyes landed on his chest and stomach, surprisingly he had a six-pack and his chest was well build too.

Refusing to look any further down, because she already felt like a freaking pervert watching him sleep, she looked over at the clock. She almost wanted to scream. _'Five minutes! That's all! There is twenty-five freaking minutes left!'_ making a very big sigh, Julia found herself speculating of what might had happened to him. It could have come from a fight but somehow she simply couldn't imagine anyone overthrowing this guy, not even her dad. Again her thoughts took her back to Limburger's tower and the giant hole at the side, the bike that looked like it had been dropped from a high place and..._'The bike!' _Julia shouted in her mind, very thankful that she hadn't done it out loud, no need to scare the living crap out of him. Although, right now she was pretty sure he could sleep through a meteor hitting Earth. Back to the bike, it was still on the back of her truck and even thought probably nothing was gonna happen, she still liked it to be safe locked in her garage.

_'Well, that will have to wait...twenty more minutes'_ Julia thought grudgingly, wanting to kill that damn clock just about now.

Her urges to straggle a dead object was very quickly forgotten when a series of groans coming from below her, in surprise she almost let go of the clothing.

Looking down she saw her patient squirming and also he muttered, it was very unclear but she could make some of the words out like "Watch out", "Bomb", "Bro's" and lastly "Carbine".

Tilting her head a bit she wondered who Carbine was, it sounded like a name. A female name but for all she knew, it could be a place or an object. Reaching with her free hand she felt his forehead, it wasn't burning up so maybe he was just dreaming. She remembered when she used to have nightmares as a little kid, her dad had rarely woken her up from them like normal parents would have done. He had talked to her in her sleep, soothing her through her nightmares so they turned into dreams or simply disappeared. What could hurt in trying?

"Don't worry buddy, you're safe and there is no more danger, nothing will hurt you" she tried to sound as soothing as possible but it was kinda hard talking like that to a total stranger, it had worked with her dad because she knew his voice and his presence always meant safety for her both as a kid and a adult. Apparently she did it good enough, cause he stopped moving and let out a content sigh. Julia momentarily wondered about what his eye color maybe was, before dismissing the thought. His breath was beginning to sound normal, it was still a bit hoarse but it had improved.

_'And the twenty minutes is up'_ Julia thought rather happy, it wasn't that she despised treating his wounds, but he was a stranger and she felt so creepy since she was a stranger for him.

She bandaged his wound again after making sure it was clean, she put the blanket over him and changed the rag on his forehead.

"Now for the bike" she said leaving the door to the guest room on a crack before taking on her sneakers to go outside, it was dusk outside but it wasn't cold so Julia didn't bother to take a jacket on. Betsy stood where she had hastily parked her and the black bike stood in all it's battered glory on the back, she started with opening the garage door before opening the lid of the truck to pull out the ramp. Carefully and with some effort since the bike had ruined tires, she got it into the garage and put it beside the blue cruiser. "Here is some company Valkyrie, be good to him" Julia said, talking to the bikes and even the truck just seemed natural for her. After all her dad had done it all the time and people talked to their pets, it was not like the pets could answer them either.

Looking at the strange bike she couldn't help but feel like she was watching a injured dog or cat or something, shaking her head a bit violently she groaned out loud "Like, what is it with me and thinking dead objects looks like animals! I really need a reality check".

But no matter what she said she couldn't simply leave it in that state, so grabbing her tool box and putting the bike in a easier position to work with she started.

Though it was hard work it was greatly appreciated by the young woman that the sun had almost set, it was a nice summer evening that was much better temperature to work in.

Julia was no expert mechanic, everything she had learned about engines had come from her dad who had insisted just after she got her drivers license that she should learn how to fix engines and how they worked. Thought her main interest had laid with computer and IT, she had loved spending time with her dad and getting all messy. Beside after every successful job, he had bought her the city's greatest milkshake as a reward. He had tried the same thing with her younger sister Valerie, but the girl had both despised everything dirt and anything with fat in it.

She changed the tires, cleaned the fuel filter and just about the whole carburetor, changed the spark plugs. While working on bringing the power back to the bike, that curious enough didn't seem to have any indication of a key whole, she noticed that the steering panel had a handful of buttons and switches. Being as curious as she were, Julia was simply to tempted to see what they did. She flicked a switch, a mechanical buzzing sound could be heard and suddenly a gun popped out from under the mouse shaped front lights!

"Holy crap!" she gasped backing away hastily as if the gun was gonna somehow turn around and begin to shoot at her, stumbling she almost fell but in moments time got hold of Valkyrie who stood steadily in her place. Deducing that the gun wasn't gonna fire by itself, Julia scooted over and tried flicking the switch back, hoping the gun would go away. It did, she wondered for a moment how the gun had worked when she hadn't found out how to turn the power on. She let it pass, if she kept questioning every weird thing she had experienced through the day. She would probably go insane.

Noticing how dark it had gotten outside, Julia looked at the dusty and old clock on the wall.

It was already about ten pm, it was time to hit the sack. She cleaned everything up, moved the bike so it wouldn't be in the way, making sure she didn't touch _any _of the buttons or switches. She turned off the lights and shut the port before heading inside, she was gonna check in on her patient before going to bed. So after washing off the soil on her hands she went to the guest room, he was still laying in almost the same position she had left him in. Only difference was that his head was tiled to the left so the rag she had placed on his forehead had slid down, walking over she put her hand against his forehead for what seemed like the million time. It was only a bit warm, nothing alarming. It felt like the one you got on a mild cold, that was pretty good progress for just one day.

Now all he needed was rest and keeping the wounds clean.

Yawning she could suddenly felt how exhausted and beat up she felt, and the climb up the stairs into her own bed simply seemed like to much work. So instead she settled on the small sofa in the corner, it was only for two people but Julia didn't care. She simply curled up in it, dragging the rug that was on the side over her.

Taking one last peek at her patient she closed her eyes, to tired to think that that maybe sleeping in the same room as a strange alien being wasn't such a good idea.

_'Shut up, I'm tired_' she told her own mind and smiling slipped into the comfortable darkness.

_**O**_

_**"She ran this way!" (Lawyers running passed a closet) Phew that was a close one, good thing they aren't very bright lawyers^^ So you have read the second chapter? What do you think? Is Julia a Mary-Sue? I've tried really hard not to make her one, so she isn't gonna be a bad ass mechanic, we already got her. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, English isn't my original language but it is my second^^**_

_**I've already begun the third chapter, so with the help of some reviews I'm sure it will be much faster and please, any critic is welcome except hate that either gonna ignore or have a really fun fight with^^ AND I WILL WIN! MUAHAHAHA (quickly covers her mouth) whopsy... "There in the closet! Miss Tacky you can't hide forever!" (DT trying to hold the doors closed) So please-uff-review and-grrr-have yourself a super day! Delightfully Tacky out...or in...whatever.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Where the Hell am I

******_No I will never say it, you can't make me! (DT looks and discovers the readers) Oh sorry about that, didn't see you there, I was a bit tied up. Literally, these stupid lawyers have tied me to a freaking chair! (Lawyers glaring at DT) "Just say it Miss Tacky!" No I won't, I won't! Nothing you say can make me say it! NOTHING YOU HEAR! (Lawyers looking at each other, then looking devilish at DT)...what?_**

******_"If you do not say it, we will..." What? You will what? (Lawyer smirk evilly) "We will take your Sesshomaru and Kyo Plushy!"_**

******_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, okay I will do it! (Looks up at the readers with tears in her eyes) So...sniff...I don't own...sniff...Throttle or any of the characters in Biker Mice From Mars...Sniffle you guys are monsters. _**

******_"We know" (Lawyers let DT go and walks away, off to chase someone who stole Kiba from Yu-gi-oh) I swear that wasn't me, but now that I'm not tied anymore I can thank all the wonderful people who have both reviewed, favorite me or my story and the same with following._**

******_MayaPatch: You reviewed again, YEAH! Thanks a lot^^_**

******_xStarlitSkyx: Yeah! And don't worry, it will happen at least once^^ Thanks for reviewing _**

******_ : New person! Psyke that you have the same name, look forward to when she appear (wink, wink)^^_**

******_The Third Biker Scholar: Another New Person! Thanks for saying Julia isn't a Mary-sue, please tell me if she becomes it and by the way, what is Kudos? Well thanks for reviewing and please keep doing it^^_**

******_TheRageOfTheSea: Yeah! New Person...I should probably stop saying that. Thanks so much for reviewing and I will do my utmost to continue this story, and just so you know, reviews helps a lot^^ Love your name by the way._**

******_And then thanks to all these people for Favorite or Following: fallen sky, Spades24, LabyrinthQueen180, Rainbowluvr17, TheRageOfTheSea, bluefox93._**

******_And now, ON WITH THE SHOW...OR STORY...WHATEVER! _**

**Chapter Three: Where Hell Am I?**

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock._

An old clock hanging on a white wall went, the second counter seemed to move much slower than just a second for the woman who sat by a smaller dinner table in her kitchen. Her shoulder long, auburn hair was in a loose ponytail and her jade green eyes was looking down at a once cup of hot coffee, but it had turned cold. Her head was bent and she kept tracing the edge of the white porcelain cup with her fingertips, it was clear to anyone that she was in deep thoughts.

Suddenly hearing the sound of engines roaring and the door to her garage opening, the young mechanic almost jumped out of the chair but didn't move from there. Moments later the door that lead from her garage that also was her work place, to her house opened and two very tall figures stepped in. Two Martian mice dressed in biker clothes, one gray and one white.

"So?" she started, the hope of them having being able to find something, covering her voice "Anything new?" But just one look at the Martian's faces could tell her that they hadn't, she felt her small hope crumple slowly.

"Sorry Charlie ma'am" the gentle giant Modo said as he lowered his one crimson eye, sadness glazing it over. Vinnie also looked utterly destroyed, nothing of his usual loud mouth or adrenalin junkie personality was present. Charlie looked down on her feet, it had been two days since the explosion. Two days since Modo and Vinnie had returned without their leader, battered and injured but nothing major. They had looked everywhere for him, even paying Limburger a little visit but he didn't have him.

"Where could he be!" Vinnie let out in frustration while rubbing his head furiously, his tail flickering from side to side like a whip.

"I don't know Vinnie" Charlie said "But I'm sure that he's alright" but she wasn't as curtain as she tried to sound, because the same question that went through the guys mind went lingered hers

_'Then why haven't he contacted us?'_

"Yeah, your probably right Charlie ma'am" Modo agreed but only half heart, it was clearly that they was simply trying hang on to their hope of finding Throttle, alive.

Vinnie didn't chip in, he could only think about how close Throttle had been to the bomb.

When it had exploded they were all slung out of the building, he had managed to grab his bike in mid air and getting it under him and hit one of the rooftops which broke some of his fall. Modo had done something similar, only he had gotten his bike Lil' Hose to land on the side of another building and driving it down. Both bikes had gotten some bumps but Charlie had fixed them like she had taken care of the two of them, thought Charlie was no nurse but the wounds they had received had only been minor. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked down and met green eyes that was filled with just as much worry as he was sure his own was.

"It's gonna be alright Vinnie" Charlie said reassuring even if Vinnie knew she herself doubted her own words, still she offered him a small smile. "Yeah, sure sweetheart".

_Somewhere Else_

Dark, it was all so dark, there was no light, no nothing. Suddenly feeling something he corrected himself, there was nothing, except pain coming from somewhere at his side. But he couldn't move his limps, he wasn't fully awake yet but neither was he unconscious. His mind was fuzzy but he did notice something that seemed strange beside the pain, wouldn't Charlie had fixed his wounds if he had any by now? However the other strange thing was that he wasn't laying in his own bed back at the scoreboard. This was much softer and smelled totally different, the scent was more sweet.

Throttle couldn't think straight, his mind was all fogged up with sleep and also a warmth that definitely wasn't normal. It was making him all groggy, he tried focusing on _anything_.

He caught a sound, it was very faint but he was sure it was was someone breathing. It was soft and steady, indicating that the person was asleep. It was definitely not any of his bro's, Vinnie snored and Modo's breathing was a lot heavier. Could it be Charlie? But why would he be sleeping at Charlie's, even when that happened he they were usually sleeping in hammock, sofa or chair.

Charlie would explode if she knew...Explode! The bomb, Limburger! Suddenly everything clicked into place and he remembered it all, all at once which actually caused him some pain in form of a massive headache. He remembered them setting out to stop Limburger from destroying Chicago, again. It had all been a trap, a bomb, explosions and then blinding pain as he was slung out of the tower by the force. He had somehow grabbed his bike while falling, trying to land anywhere that could soften the fall but the burning pain from the wound had made him both dizzy and unable to focus. In the end, his fall was broken by a huge pile of junk and garbage. He had landed on the ground after moments of tumbling down the pile with his bike.

After that it all went blurry, all he remembered was trying to get up but the pain and impact from the fall was too much. _'I must have passed out'_ Throttle so cleverly deduced, but what after?

He seemed to remember a voice, it was fuzzy but he was pretty sure it had been female.

It had told him that he was safe, that everything was alright. But it could have been a dream.

Apparently his body was as tired of resting as his mind was, cause he could feel how he slowly began waking up. Sounds became more clear, like birds chirping, the distant rumbling of cars and that breathing again. He opened his eyes but all he could see was disorientate shapes and colors, nothing which made much sense. He didn't have his shades on! It made him panic a little.

Those shades rarely ever got off, what if he had lost them? He tried feeling around, hoping they would be within an arms reach, but a sharp pain made him cringe. Carefully not to pull a stunt like that again, he let his fingers go down to the side where the pain was coming from from. It hit something soft and smooth that wasn't his fur, he recognized it as bandages but who had patched him up? _'Maybe the person sleeping?'_ but why? If the person was indeed human, wouldn't him or she be to freaked out or maybe even disgusted? It wasn't exactly every day a human from Earth saw a six feet tall mouse.

_'Well I won't know until I've found my shades'_ he thought, trying to feel around him but with a lot more care this time. From what he could feel he was indeed laying in a bed with a rug or a blanket covering him, his hand hit something hard and solid. It could be a table or a counter, he got hold of something tattered, then something that could feel a lot like his band that he know realized didn't have on his body or the west either. His pants was still on thankfully, he guessed whoever had bandaged him had take his upper clothing off to get easier access to the wound or wounds.

Still fiddling hoping whoever had placed his items on the table also had left his shades there.

They had. A moment after his hand grabbed what felt a whole lot like them, smiling over the luck he put them on. Instantly his whole world returned, shapes and colors came back into place.

The room he was medium sized, the walls was a dark white and it had a couple of pictures hanging on it. Most of them contained the same brown haired girl with different people, like a black haired girl and a lighter brown haired boy. There was some with a older man who had only a bit lighter hair than the girl and very blue eyes, he looked broad and Throttle guessed that it was her father. The floor was dark wood with a carpet that was blue, there was a empty desk with a few drawers.

A closet was to his left, the walls also had some shelf's with books and some trinkets that gave the room some more color. The bed he was laying in was not a double, it was more one and a half size. It was soft with some pillows he was currently leaning against and the blanket there was laying over most of his body was a soft green. Then he heard the breathing again, turning his head to the right he discovered who it was. On a small green sofa in the corner laid a figure, curled up under a rug.

It was clearly a female, she had long dark brown locks that fell messy over her face.

Throttle recognized her as the girl from the pictures, he couldn't really make anything else out about her as the rug that was covering her, were pulled almost all the way up to her chin.

She looked so peaceful when you thought about she was sleeping in the same room as an alien.

_'So she is the one who treated me' _he thought and looked at himself, he had nothing on his upper body except the bandages that went around his stomach and there was also some of his arms and one or two patches over his chest. It looked even better than when Charlie girl did it, maybe she was a nurse of some kind. Trying to sit a bit more up he began becoming dizzy, his side protested loudly over his movements but Throttle ignored them. He had been through worse and he wanted to know how he had ended in this woman's house, also how long he had been here. He needed to get a hold of Charlie to hear if his bro's was alright, he had been closest to the bomb but they had been hit by the explosion too. Groaning as quite as possible he got his busted body up in a sitting position, panting slightly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed but the last motion was too much for his still healing wound to take. A jolt of pain was sent through his whole body, this time he broke down and bend his back while holding a hand at the side.

While he had tried to move Throttle hadn't notice the young woman slowly waking up because of his now loud sounds of agony, he first realized she was awake when he heard a strange voice that was somehow familiar

"What are you doing!" faster than he could turn his head to the sofa he had seen her lying in, she was over by his side, helping him back into the bed. "You shouldn't be moving around". When he was once again in the bed, this time however leaning more up against wall he could see her more clearly. She had dark blue eyes that reminded him a bit of the ocean at night, her body was slender but she didn't have any real womanly curves like Charlie girl had but she had visible muscles mass under her slightly tanned skin. She was clad in a pair of jeans that was ripped by the knees and a tank-top with almost the same color as her eyes, she had nothing on her feet and her air hung completely loose so it reached past her shoulders with some messy curls at the end.

If Throttle had to guess, and he did, she was about 5'4 feet tall and from the look of it in her early twenty's. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't push yourself or the wounds will reopen".

It was clear that she was concerned about his health, if not the slightly frantic voice gave it away then her eyes did. They were practically shinning with worry.

"I'm fine ma'am" he said then looking down at his bandages "Was it you who bandaged me?" he asked, just to be sure. The young woman nodded with a little smile "Yeah and please just call me Julia, ma'am makes me feel so old" she chuckled, it was a very sweet sound. He wasn't used to hearing a female doing that, Carbine had never been one to chuckle or giggle and Charlie girl laughed more than chuckle. "Okay, Julia then, my name is Throttle" he introduced himself as well as you could lying down in a bed. "Throttle..." Julia said, like tasting how his name laid in her mouth before breaking into another smile "I like it, so Throttle, mind telling me what exactly you are and how you ended up in the junkyard?"

She asked, looking a bit like a kid finding out the mystery of life, but who could blame her. He was from Mars after all and from what he had heard from Charlie, Earthlings didn't really believe in life on other planets, Earth was such a oblivious place but still so wonderful.

"Well, I'm a Martian mouse from Mars" he answered her first question, the same look the auburn haired mechanic had given them at their first encounter crossed over Julia's face. But where Charlie had showed more disbelief, Julia looked more shocked.

"Mars? Like in the planet Mars? Fourth planet from the sun, that Mars?" she asked, her dark eyes big. This time Throttle couldn't help but chuckle before answering "Yes, that planet"

"Wow so there is other life out there..." suddenly her face seemed to realize something, something that was apparently horrible and he heard her whisper probably more to herself than him.

"Better not tell _her_ about it"

"Who?" Throttle asked, curious about who it was a bad to know that there was life on other planets.

Julia simply shook her head and said "Nothing, just thinking out loud" she scratched the back of her neck a bit sheepish "So how did you end up in the junkyard? Your spacecraft crashed there?"

Throttle knew she was changing the subject but he didn't point it out, she had just saved him from what he could tell, no need for him to stick his snout where it didn't belong.

"Not exactly," He began, not sure how he was gonna explain to Julia that Chicago's leading industrialist as he was called, was actually a alien who's plan was to destroy her home planet.

It was not the best conversation starter, or first impression.

"It's kinda complicated" he finished, there was no need for her to get more involved with all this mess than she already was.

"Try me" she almost said in a daring tone, he was surprised over how calmed she acted around him.

"Okay, let's see if you can keep up" he answered and began from how the Plutarkien's invaded his home planet, to him and his bro's crashing in Chicago (not telling where exactly) and finding out that the leading industrialist Lawrence Limburger in fact was a was a Plutarkien in disguise.

Sent to Earth to drain the planet of all it's natural resources, he told her about the numerous time they had ruined his plans and lastly he explained about the trap and the bomb. When he finished Julia simply sat there, starring at him with very big eyes. Trying undoubtedly to make sense of what he had just told her, somehow he remembered this conversation being a lot easier with Charlie girl.

"So what your basically saying is that there are these fish aliens called the Plu-Plun-Pluk whatever and Lawrence Limburger is one of them? And he's here to destroy the whole Earth?"

Julia summed very slowly up, using her hands gestures in the air to emphasize her point.

Throttle nodded "Yeah that's about sums it up", he could practically see the wheels in her head turning. She wasn't slow he knew, she actually seemed very bright but this were apparently a lot for her to take in all at once. _'I warned her it was complicated'_ he thought with a small sigh.

"And you and you 'bro's' stop him every time...wait is it you who are responsible for blowing his tower up every now and then?"

He couldn't help but smirk and say with a certain amount of pride "Sure is ma'am".

She chuckled saying "Okay, tough guy I get it, you are like crime fighting hero's".

_'Never heard that one before'_ Throttle was surprised for the, who knows time since he had woken up max two hours, this woman sure didn't react the way he expected a Earth woman to.

Suddenly a low grumbling made both of them silence, both pair of eyes lowered their gazed to where the noise was coming from. It came from Throttle's stomach, this made Julia chuckle even more "Seems a bowl of soup for about three days doesn't suit with your body" she said humorous, finding it very amusing. "I'll make us some breakfast but you-" she said pointing at him sternly

"stay here and rest, after you got some food in that stomach of yours I have to change the bindings"

The way she looked at him reminded him of a mother telling her sick kid to stay in bed, which where what was happening except that instead of a kid; he was a giant alien mouse.

Indeed this woman was a strange one, but then again, weren't all women.

His thoughts was against his will, turned to his ex girlfriend, Carbine. It had now been over two months since they, more like her, had decided that to end their already dead relationship.

Fortunately for him he wasn't pulled very deep into the memories and depressing thoughts before Julia pulled him back with her voice. "Hello you there behind those glasses"

Snapping back Throttle looked up at her and said so intelligent "Uh?" Julia looked down at him, her blue eyes concerned. "You okay there tough guy?"

"Yeah, just a small headache" He answered, covering what really had bothered him. She didn't look like she was buying it completely but she didn't pursue the subject, changing it instead.

"So what do ya want? I've got toasted bread and regular bred, Coco Pops and I can also make pancakes if you like"

The question of what Coco Pops were, went through his mind fleeting before he answered rather humble "Anything is fine...except cheese" if it had been Vinnie in the bed he would probably had acted, well like his usual macho way but Throttle felt very grateful for her probably saving his life.

"Got it, then pancakes it is because I feel like pancakes" her eyes gleamed like a little kid waiting for sweets, how could a grown woman look like that? He had never seen Charlie girl like that, she was much to sarcastic and bad ass mechanic and Carbine, he couldn't remember the last time the Martian woman had really laughed. Julia had obvious never seen or felt war, it was a nice change to look someone in their eyes and not see the war in the back of them.

"I'll be waiting" Throttle said with a small smirk, Julia smiled before practically skipping out of the room which made her brown tangled hair of a mess bounce. Laying there, looking at the door she had walked out off he couldn't help but smile and think _'She is one peculiar woman'_.

Outside in the kitchen the blue eyed woman walked around and hummed to herself, finding pancakes batter mix and a frying pan. She had been very shocked over how calm and cheery she was thinking there was an Martian biker mice from Mars in her guestroom and she had just found out that Limburger was an destructive fish alien that was planning to destroy Earth. Yes, the young woman was very calm indeed. She didn't understand it herself, she had always been a very logical person. She had never really believed in fairy tales or the paranormal, much to her best friends annoyance. Ria had often in the long time of their friendship called Julia a 'Party pooper' or 'Stick in the mutt', as Ria loved anything unnatural and weird. She had even dragged Julia out on one of those 'Ghost tour', where some guide would take tourist out in a place that was supposedly haunted.

But it hadn't taken Julia long to discover that the strange noises that people thought was ghost crying and howling came from hidden speakers in the green lush of the trees. The images of ghosts that one or two times flickered in the corner of your eyes came from two projectors also hidden well. Both thing controlled by a remote the guide had hidden on his arm, Ria had been very disappointed that night and finally gave up trying to prove the paranormal to her friend.

Julia Anderson was and always had been a girl of facts, but was life on other planets really that impossible? Julia asked herself as she poured some of the mix on the sizzling pan, the batter spread out neatly so it covered the whole bottom.

_'No of course it's not impossible, you have real living evidence in your bedroom!'_ her annoying mind scolded at her, sometime logic could be a real pain in the butt, especially when it talked.

But it was right, Throttle came from Mars, Earths neighbor. Beside it had been discovered that their was like a million galaxies and solar systems with more planets, so it actually almost seemed arrogant that most people thought they were the only ones in the entire endless universe.

"Not that I'm ever gonna admit that to Ria" Julia mumbled to herself, remembering the dreaded bet she had made with her friend. If her hyper, crazy friend ever was to find out...Julia shuddered just by the thought of what she would be forced to do.

Shaking her head a bit she returned her focus on the pancakes, it was already the sixth and it had to bee turned. So like her dad had taught her, she threw it into the air where it flipped and landed almost perfect on the pan again but this time on the other side.

Smirking gleeful over her accomplishment she pushed the pancake on a plate beside her after a couple of minutes, putting another cup of batter on the pan Julia's mind wondered back to her guest.

She had been so surprised when she was waked up after hearing some noises, in the moment she saw him trying to get out of bed her mind completely erased the fact that he wasn't human. Her only thoughts had been his wound, she knew how stubborn men could be about injures. Her dad had been maybe the worst of them all, more stubborn than a whole heard of mules and donkey's, always insisting he was find even though he had broken an arm or accidentally shot himself in the hand with a nail gun. Julia was a bit like that, she was a very stubborn woman especially about other people being hurt. Her dad had learned the danger of not letting his daughter care for him, if he had been able to resist her death glare and her stern voice that commanded him to sit down and let her take care of the injure. Julia would simply stop do anything nice, she stopped cooking for him, washing his clothes or help him when he had done something stupid on his old computer.

The thought of her dad tucked a bit on her heartstrings, it had been some months since she had moved on. Not that she would ever forget him, he was her daddy after all, but simply stopped being overly emotional. It was much easier to remember him now and go into his room, which right after his death had been unbearable. It hadn't helped that after the funeral her dad's attorney had called both her and and mother and sister to discuss Andrew Anderson's testament, it had been straight up hell when her mother found out that her ex-husband had left both the house, the truck and bike to her oldest daughter. Valerie had also been pretty upset, not that she wanted neither of the three tings. She lived in New York with their mother, she would never drive around in Betsy willingly and she had never rode a bike in her life. But it was mostly the fact that Julia had gotten so much, thought Andrew was no evil man or one to hold grudges so he had left both his youngest daughter and ex-wife a good amount of money and other small things. It just hadn't been enough for her mother Madison, she had very loudly discussed the testament with the attorney what what seemed like hours. Julia had simply wished the day to end and her mother to be quite so she herself could get use too the fact that she was the owner of her dad's house and bike since Betsy had practically been hers already. Since then she had become even more distant with her mother and younger sister, cause every time they were together her mother would try and persuade her to at least sell Valkyrie that she didn't even rode. Which ticked Julia off and they would end up having a small fight about it, that was not the type of family quality time she were looking for.

She did not hate either of them, a small apart of her inner child did still love them. But it had been a long time since her and her sister had really gotten along, that was before Valerie turned into a teenage girl who only liked shopping and boys. Julia could still remember when she had just been a little toddler with tufts of blonde hair sticking out of her soft head, it seemed like a eternity since then. Deciding not to dwell on such depressing things, she flipped the last pancake over on the plate and turned off the stove. She took out another plate and put half of the pancakes on, then taking a tray she found syrup, sugar and jam since it was just a tat too early for ice cream.

Smiling at her work she grabbed the tray and made her way to the guestroom, sniffing the pancakes almost making her mouth water. She hadn't made pancakes since her dad died, not feeling like it but Throttle had somehow cheered her up.

When she arrived by the door she used her hip to push the door in, since her hands was at the moment occupied with holding the tray. When she stepped inside she almost dropped the tray and with a loud voice she said "What are you doing!"

_**Yeah Chapter three! And another cliffhanger! I am so evil...no really, just ask all of my friends. Well, what do you think of Julia's and Throttle's little quality time? There will be more and I have a Delicious idea for the next chapter so stay tuned, can't guarantee you will like it, but I do^^ So everyone please review because seriously, it makes me so happy that ANYONE even wants to read my story, it makes me so warm and fuzzy inside^^ All because of you guess^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4: Pancakes on Bed

**_YA finally chapter FOUR!, I am so freaking sorry about being so late on updating, but you know. Real life gets in the way. School, tests, work and also inspiration. Also I said last time that I had a Delicious idea, remember? Well (DT looks down at her feet) it's sort of not in this chapter. EEEPPP (Quickly ducks the bullets) Sorry! Sorry! Seize fire! (The shooting stops and DT carefully stands up). It will be in next chapter I promise!_**

**_Now with that out of the way here is the list of people I want to thank for reviewing, favorite or follow me._**

**_Tiamat1972, miceaholic, , TheRageOfTheSea, MayaPatch, bluefox93, The Tird Biker Scholar, Rainbowluvr17, LabyrinthQueen180, Spades24, fallen angels sky, xStarlitSkyx, Ellmarr, chasesgirl2, OCLover89, Icecreampopstar, Sette Lupe, kisyaka, Prime's sparkling._**

**_Sniff, sniff, so many people actually like my story T_T I'm so HAPPY! Oh yeah, I read the reviews and apparently are many of you perverts ~nya~ Many you seemed to think that Julia shouted "What are you doing!" Because Throttle was taking a leak and she saw his...uhm..penis...Sorry hate to_****_ disappoint you but it's not!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Biker Mice From Mars or any of its characters, I only own Julia and other OC that will pop up along the way._**

**Chapter Four: Pancakes in Bed**

"What are you doing!" Julia almost shouted, she had come in expecting Throttle to be laying in the bed maybe a little bored or even confused but he wasn't. Instead he was standing kinda bend over with one arm wrapped around the side where his wound was, he was panting slightly from the exertion on his body. Upon her entry or her shouting, Throttle turned his head towards her. She couldn't see what he was thinking because of the glasses, plus it was the first time in her life she had seen a Martian's face. Quickly putting the tray down on the desk she hurried over to her patient to support him, feeling both concerned and ticked off. She had told him not to move, more than one time she was sure. "What are you doing out of bed and standing? Do you want the wound to open and bleed to death, cause I tell you pal, that's not how I role" it came out harsher than she wanted but Julia was very sensitive with injured people, death was not something she wanted to see more than necessary and his death was certainly not.

"Sorry Julia ma'am" Throttle said, his head hanging a bit so Julia was pretty sure he did fell sorry for worrying her and going against her words. Sighing a bit she said "It's alright, sorry for snapping at ya" looking up at him with a small apologetic smile before continuing "But mind telling exactly _why_ you are out of bed when I told you not to?"

"I need to find my bike and contact the others, I need to know they are okay" He said, she felt a small pang in her heart. Looking down at her feet she suddenly felt ashamed, here he was in a strangers house with no knowledge if his friends were alright and she yelled at him for trying to find out. _'I'm so stupid'_ she thought.

"You're bike is in my garage, I've tried fixing her but I can't get the power back on" she said, avoiding the the question of why the bike had a gun in it, which she weren't that happy with.

Then again, if Throttle and his friends fought against Limburger and other Plutakiens she guessed that they needed weapons.

"You took my bike with you when you found me?" he asked, sounding surprised. Didn't he remember he himself had told her not to leave it, with fewer words. Well actually only two.

_'Of course he doesn't remember, he was practically unconscious and also had a fever!'_ Her logic told her, so she explained. "I was about to leave it, sorry to say but your being so injured kinda overshadowed your bike. But when I was about to drive you said 'my bike' and I fetched it"

The Martian mouse nodded in a way that meant I-follow-you, Julia looked at him a second and with a sigh said "You wanna see her, don't you?" she was talking about his bike.

"Yeah, I've gotta check if I can get her up and working so I can use the communicator"

"I make you a deal" Julia started, knowing it would be cruel of her to keep him from contacting his friends but also knowing that he was still injured. From his explanation of his home planet and bro's she had gotten the idea that Martians mice was a lot sturdier than humans, so she thought that maybe the wound wasn't as bad as if it would have been with a human. Hell, he could almost stand on his own after just one night of rest, sure it seemed to have cost a lot of energy and effort but Julia knew that if it had been her. She probably wouldn't able to do that for some days, it made her slightly jealous of him but it quickly passed.

"You eat some breakfast and let me change the bandage before we go check in on your girl" she smiled a bit and added "Beside, she's not alone, both Betsy and Valkyrie is there with her"

"Who's Betsy and Valkyrie?" Throttle asked confused, but Julia decided to play mysterious simply because she felt like it. "You'll find out, now sit and eat some of the pancakes I made"

"Whatever you say doc" he said teasing, while helping him over to sit she answered with

"I'm not a doctor or a nurse, so no calling me doc" This apparently surprised him, even if she couldn't see it in his eyes that she now wondered why, was covering by his dark green shades.

"You aren't?" He asked in disbelief, making her chuckle a bit and fetched the tray from the desk and placing a plate on his lab before sitting herself in the office chair by the desk with her own.

"Nope" she grinned childlike and poured some syrup on her pancakes, taking a bite.

"Then how did you know how to treat my wounds?" he asked and took a bite of a pancake himself.

"These are good Julia" Julia smiled at his compliment "Thanks and to answer your question, my dad was are really stubborn man and always refused to go to the doctor or hospital when he got hurt, so I rented books about medical care and took some courses" she finished with taking another bite of the now tacky pancake because of the sticky syrup, but god she loved that sweet, sticky stuff.

"Was?" Throttle asked with curiosity but she could hear the small guilt that he probably felt for asking about something painful, Julia was right now pretty grateful that they hadn't met some months ago. The question then possible make her crack.

"His died five months ago in a accident" she answered nonchalant, she knew if she sounded sad or upset he would either feel more guilty or sympathize her, or both.

"Sorry for your loss" Throttle said, his voice filled with compassion. Julia simply smiled and said

"Don't be so gloomy, people die every day by different causes, did it hurt? Sure but if I still walked around and moped about it I would not honor his memory, he have always wanted me to be to be happy, so that's what I'm doing. So put that smirk back on and eat your pancakes" she said and ate her own in demonstration, it thankfully helped and Throttle changed subject by asking "So what do you do?"

"Well I-" she chewed the last pierces of the bits and continued "I work with computers, my main tasks is testing programs for errors and correct them, I also design websites so they look really cool but that's more of a hobby" Julia grinned again and finished her last pancake, she loved the surprised look on Throttle's face "So you work with IT, rescue complete strangers and treats them, try and fixing their bikes and cooks?"

Laughing at the statement she replied "Yeah, I'm multi talented but don't expect anymore. That's about all my talents". That was pretty much the truth, thought Julia was incredible creative when designing a website she couldn't make a straight line on a paper. She had inherited her dad's horrible hand writing so when she didn't take time to write, she couldn't even read her own sentences sometimes. With dancing and singing, well Julia didn't have a voice that made your ears bleed but it was nothing special and rather plain. When she danced she often seemed to have swapped her right foot with another left, people who knew her always gave her plenty of space 'cause she was prone to take other with her in her very dramatic falls. One thing that Julia had on purpose failed to mention that she also were good at, it was her skills riding a bike. Before the her dad's death, Julia had loved riding both solo and with her dad and pulling stunts that gave her dad his nickname 'Dare Devil' which he had been. But if she had mentioned that, she would surely had asked into it and she wasn't much for admitting her fear of riding. He would probably think it as silly or stupid, he who seemed to be a very skilled rider himself.

"It more than enough" he grinned and swallowed the last pierce, smiling she took the empty plate and placed it on top of hers.

"Okay, half way to seeing your bike, now all we need is re-bandaging that wound and your more or less good to go" she thought about it for a second then added "to my garage anyway"

"Your a pretty strict nurse, ya know"

"With stubborn men like you and my dad, I need to be or else you will be running around even if your legs are practically torn off while shouting 'I'm fine!'" she waved her arms in the air while explaining the stubbornness of men, at least all the ones she had encountered.

"Yeah, you nailed us pretty good there Julia girl"

"Always, now keep still and I mean it this time Throttle, if you pull a stunt like that again, help you so god I will strap you to that bed".

Thought she knew that Throttle wanted to see his bike because he wanted to contact his friends, she couldn't help but worry about his health with the concern that if it became to bad she couldn't just rush him to nearest hospital. It was vital that his wounds was allowed to heal.

Holding his hands up flat in gesture he said "Woah, don't worry I'll be good and stay in bed, don't wanna upset the person who rescued me"

"Good, I'll fetch the aid kit" she flashed a smile before going to the cabinet where she kept her nursing stuff, she had collected quite a lot over the years.

Grabbing the red bag with the 'plus' sign on it, she returned to the room where Throttle had kept his promise and laid where she had left him like a good little boy...mouse, Martian.

"Told ya I wouldn't move" he grinned at her and first now Julia noticed that he had front teeth like a rabbit, or mouse. Returning it she said "Well, I did threaten with strapping you to the bed"

"Oh yeah, you did that"

"I'm a strict nurse as you said"

She zipped the bag opened and found what she needed, making a mental note that she needed to buy some more bandages.

"Okay I need you to sit a bit more up so I can get the old wrappings off"

"Sure" he used his arms to rise his upper body more, which caused his muscles to flex under the fur.

_'No bad thoughts'_ she scowled herself, but even with her annoying logic voice nagging she couldn't help but let her eyes roam a bit as she removed the binding slowly.

Throttle winched a bit when she came to the wound, some of the blood and the other substance that was the one that formed the scab had stuck to the bandage and as she removed it, pulled in the wound. Looking up she said with a wry smile "Sorry", she knew it couldn't be avoided but she still felt sorry for inflicting more pain on him.

"No sweat Julia, just do what you do" he answered and so she did, rinsing the wound with sterilized water she looked for any signs of infections or even blood poisoning but was relieved to see none.

"So what it the status doc?" He asked, she raised on eyebrow over the nickname but answered nonetheless "Pretty good, you don't seem to have any infections which is lucky considering that you had a open wound in a junkyard for nearly two days, you have a good immune system"

She paused before adding "You probably never get colds, lucky bastard" the last part she mumbled, hating being sick herself. It was such a waste of time and she didn't like the 'being weak' part either.

"Nah, but we do also have a coat of fur on us at all times, that do help against the cold" he grinned, he looked so cooky and somehow it reminded her a bit of her dad when he teased her.

"Yeah, yeah now keep still" she took a new role of bandages and began wrapping it around him, it was a lot easier than the night before but also kinda embarrassing. Every time she had to get it around him, she got extremely close to his chest that she could even catch his scent.

Why was it he smelled like sand and hotdogs? There was also a hint of oil and gunpowder, that couldn't be his natural scent. Then she began what his natural scent was, and also if he could smell hers. His sense of smell was undoubtedly more refined and sharp than her own.

_'Dammit! Bad thoughts, even if he wasn't a Martian mouse it would be bad thoughts'_

Right now she was actually thankful for her nagging logic, he was a patient and it was no way to think about anyone. Julia knew that she felt just a tiny bit attractive to her furred friend, it was not exactly the first time. Thought no were being romantic in her mind, she had have a couple of boyfriends in her twenty-one years of living. It had not been many, she could easily count the number of _real_ boyfriends, not counting the one in kindergarten and first grade, on one hand.

A lot had to do with her lack of interest in the opposite sex, but her dad hadn't really helped with scaring practically every guy calling over the phone or coming to the house asking about her, away.

It had become a rumor at high school, how strict her dad was with 'suitors' as he called them, for his daughter. Even with the ones he very grudgingly accepted had a hard time around him, it took a lot to impress her dad. So her romance life had been pretty minimum, not that she minded that much.

Guys was complicated and often messed up her neatly organized life, also she didn't like the heart ache when it went wrong. Like her boyfriend in high school, Eric Alvers.

A attractive and very charming guy with black hair and green eyes, they had dated for just about half a year when Julia came home early from an vacation and wanted to surprise her lovely boyfriend with the gift she had bought him. So going to his house and without knocking entered to the sight of him laying in a full out make out session, with a blonde haired chick she had recolonized as Beca Taylor. She only in skinny jeans and a bra and him only pants, both their blouses laid tossed on the floor. It had been a big blow for Julia, but instead of maybe creeping out or break down crying. She slammed the door as hard as humanly possible, causing the two love birds to jump, they had probably just waited it to be his mother but boy had they been wrong.

Eric's face went from alerted to down right terrified, it would had pleased Julia if it had only been of her but she knew that Eric knew what her dad would do to anyone who hurt his baby girl, and he had maybe just hurt her in the worst possible way without drawing a knife on her.

Even Beca looked frightened, Julia ignored her since she wasn't the one who betrayed her.

Eric had launched into some unconnected explanation about how he had ended in the situation, but it was pretty clear that there was no saving this one. He was busted big time, and he knew it.

She had stated that she came home early to give him a present, walking over and before giving him the actually gift, kneed him in his most precious place so hard that his voice turned high pitched.

She had first allowed her tears to flow freely when she returned home to her room, it had been her first heart break and it had taken a lot of her dad telling her what he would do to that boy and it had been quite violent and horrifying. Julia had been pretty sure some of his ideas came from some of the Saw movies. It had taken a lot of unhealthy food shared with Ria and support from Will before she was completely herself again, at school the rumor about her kneeing Eric Alvers had spread like fire. Eric Alvers was exposed for the player and cheater he was and Beca was exposed as a tramp, all in all a happy ending for Julia.

"That's was that" she announced after making sure the bandage wouldn't loosen or untie, the tawny colored mouse looked down as to inspect her work. Julia felt like teasing him some more so she asked "Don't ya trust my nursing skills?" her tone was cheeky and it was easily heard her playfulness, Throttle raised his head to look what she presumed was in her eyes but she couldn't quite tell because of the shades, she made a mental note about asking him about them.

"Wouldn't dare to" he said with a crooked smile, again it didn't escape her notion how normal she was able to act with an actually alien in her house.

_'Well, I suppose I'm the alien in his eyes' _She thought to herself, while putting the medical stuff back in the First Kit bag and zipped it up.

"Good, cause I just might not save you next time" she said, not realizing that what she had just said suggested very strongly that they would see each other again after he recovered and was back with his bro's. A new thought hit her, did she want to see Throttle again? She had to admit she was rather curious about his bro's, beside knowing that they were bikers and Martians like him she actually didn't know anything about them. She wondered if they were as tall as him, _'I hope not, I already feel small with Throttle'_. Or their personality's, were they similar to Throttle's or completely opposites? But it was not just curiosity that wanted her to meet Throttle again, he was fun to be around and made her smile not mention laugh. Beside it would be nice having some friends that actually lived near by, both Ria and Will lived in other states and she didn't really count her mother and sister. She did have some friends around in Chicago but it was mostly her dad's biker friends, that was so sweet to check in on her every once in a while.

"Then I definitely won't doubt you" Throttle answered, pulling Julia out of her thoughts with his cooky voice. Smiling at him Julia couldn't help but think _'Yep, this is a bond she wanted to nurture, it was simply to interesting and exciting to let go off'._

_**~O~**_

_**So as usually, please review because I become so happy when people actually want to write and tell their opinion, that so awesomely only have been positive so far...I LOVE YOU GUYS! Except a couple of spelling errors, Which I will try to fix, but if I miss something then I would be so happy if you could write where the error is or simply something that doesn't make sense because a word is missing or simply is confusing. **_

_**I will try and update faster, but you know real life have it's way of getting in the way, plus my old computer was so damn slow and crappy so I'm writing on my NEW LAPTOP^^ Yeah:-) Bye Love you guys ^^**___


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Phone Connection

_**I'm BACK! ^^ He he, wasn't that a great entrance? **_

_**Well hello again guys, I'm very sorry for the wait but to my defense...I'm only human, that you know of...and this was like 11 pages long. It's like 3 o'clock at night and I'm in seriously need of some caffeine, or at least some sugar.**_

_**As always I wanna thank everyone who is following/favorite me and everyone who reviews (Which I by the way LOVE, with a capital...everything.**_

_**OSR4ever, Madison Angel Kaiba, TheRageOfTheSea, kisyaka, ladydaisys, MayaPatch, Prime's sparkling, Sette Lupe, , Icecreampopstar, OCLover89, The Third Biker Scholar, chasesgirls2, xStarlitskyx, Tiamat1972, miceaholic, bluefox93, Rainbowluvr17 (Don't we all^^), LabryrinthQueen180, Spades24, fallen angel sky, Ellmarr, Horrorfan13, godshinin300, ackpanda, willow0live**_

_**OMG O.O that is 26 people who like my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS^^ I will send you cookies in my dreams :)**_

_**Now on with the story of my lovely OC and Throttel...I feel like I'm forgetting something...what could it be...**_

**Chapter Five: Bad Phone Connection **

"So that's Betsy" Throttle said after Julia had led him out to the garage so he could be reunited with his bike, she placed a loving hand on the hood of the red pickup like if she petted a animal.

The truck had served her well and carried her through snowstorms and icy roads, she might not be a BMW or Ferrari but Julia didn't care. Betsy was the best truck a girl could wish for.

"Yep that's mah old garl" she said in a fake Southern accent, trying to impersonate Rogue from the X-men cartoon. This earned her a snicker from her furred friend who was leaning against a crutch she had from the time she had wanted to get Mrs. Harrison's, an old lady who used to live nearby, cat who had got itself stuck in a tree. She had climbed up after the kitten, but as she got a hold of the little thing the branch her left arm was holding on to broke, sending both her and the kitten crashing to the ground. As a result of sheltering the feline, Julia had broken her right leg but the kitten had at least gotten out without any scrapes.

Walking or maybe more stumbling his way around the pickup, Throttle looked at the vehicle like if he was inspecting it. "She looks like she could drive into a montsertruck and it would be the truck who got the most damage" he commented humorous, as he padded the back of it. Julia was kinda happy that he hadn't called it a rusted and rickety pile of scrape metal, like her mother and Valerie used to say. Even Ria commented on why her best friend would keep the banged up car that indeed had seen better days, but Ria didn't really insult the it as much as simply pointing out that Julia could probably get a better one. The thing with Julia was that she was very sentimental with her stuff, if it had emotional or nostalgia value, she had a hard time departing with it, that was why her attic was even more cramped with stuff than the garage.

"Yeah, she's a tough one" Julia said in reply of his comment, then continuing with "But it wasn't Betsy we came out here to see". With that she led him on the other side of the garage that was sort of divided in two by some shelves filled with all sorts of things related to tools and engines parts. After cleaning the day before it had been, more or less, neatly stacking in her own sort of organized way, she was actually pretty happy that she had decided to clean out the garage or else Throttle would had a problem with moving around with the crutch.

His bike and Valkyrie was just around the corner, the light from the opened garage door shined in and reflected itself on the metallic blue and shiny black colors of the two bikes.

Walking over to his bike he placed his hand in a familiar manner of what she had just done with Betsy, she could tell that he really loved his bike and thought that her dad just might had liked Throttle if they had ever met. For her dad, there was nothing better than talking about motorbikes all day long, well maybe except his daughters cooking.

"She received some rather nasty scratches, her tires was practically destroyed by the fall I presume so I changed them and cleaned most of the inside" She stated and added "I'm not a mechanic so I really don't have any idea how to fix her, sorry"

Looking up, Throttle said with a smile "Don't worry, Charlie ma'am is the best mechanic around so it's no sweat sweetheart"

Julia noticed two things with his sentence, one was Charlie. Julia could so cleverly deduce that it was a female since Throttle had said ma'am, she remembered him mentioning her when he explained the whole fish aliens trying to destroy Earth and so fourth.

The second thing was that he had called her sweetheart, not that she read much into it.

It was common for her to be called sweetheart, pumpkin, spunky, chicky and even princess by her dad's friends. It was simply that he hadn't done it before, granted they had only known each other for about a day which at the moment felt like so much longer, maybe that was because she had sort of already met him the day before. Sure he had been unconscious, but she had spent a lot of time with him.

Remembering the first thing she asked "Charlie is that woman that you are friends with?"

Throttle who had begun, kinda clumsy because of the crutch, to examine his bike looked up and said "Yeah, she was the first human we met, we saved her from one of ol' cheese heads goons"

Tilting her head with a very amusing expression on her face she said "ol' cheese head being Limburger?"

"Bingo" Throttle said with a small hand gesture, for some reason the fact that Throttle and his bro's fought Limburger, reminded her so much of her old favorite morning cartoon as a kid. That she could, as a twenty-one year old woman, the theme song to.

"So she's is like your April O'Neil?" Julia simply couldn't help herself from making that reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the situation seemed to similar except that where the turtles was mutants created from normal small turtles, Throttle and his bro's was aliens from space.

Thankfully Throttle knew the cartoon, or else the joke had fallen pretty flat if she had to explain it.

"You could say that" He grinned obviously amused by the comparison and it was very contagious cause Julia felt the familiar tuck in the corner of her lips as they curved upwards in a smile.

"So what's the status on ya bike?" She asked, walking closer so she was on the opposite of the black shovel-head. The grin on the Martians face fell a bit and he let a sigh escape his mouth before saying with a bit of defeat in his voice "Your right, the power is down and in my current condition, I don't think I will be able to fix her with, no offense, your tools"

"None taken" she said leaning against Valkyrie slightly, she knew that her garage didn't hold the most impressive of utility. "So you can't use the communicator to reach your bro's?" it was a stupid question really, kinda like the one if you see someone hurt and ask 'are you okay?', very stupid but somehow necessary.

He shook his head so his bangs moved a bit, it made her think of her own hair that she hadn't spared a thought since yesterday. Not that is mattered that much but Julia was pretty sure that it looked like a bird's nest, trying to fix it if just a little, she began running her fingers through her hair as she thought the situation over. Throttle of course knew where he lived, she could always drive him there and take the bike with them but the thought of the injured mouse in her rough and not very smooth driving truck, appealed her very little. So she came up with another idea.

"Don't you have their phone number?" she asked, still running her fingers through her hair with knots often blocking their way down, it wasn't just a bird's nest. It was a ostrich's nest, if those things made nests, she actually didn't know.

Throttle seemed to think hard about this, maybe searching his memory but in the end he sighed again and said "No"

_'Damn and it was such a good idea'_ she pouted like some kid having it's idea of going to Disneyland shot down. "We don't really have phones, we usually use our communicators and a phone isn't exactly transportable"

"Guess it makes sense" Julia agreed "Why is it that Earth always is lacking behind other planets when it comes to technology?" the last was more a question to herself. In every sci-fi movie that Ria had practically forced her to see, the aliens coming to Earth always seemed to have to far advanced technology that made Earth look like savages living in caves, being entertained by a stick …..and mud.

"Well, can't answer that one, but don't worry Earth is a pretty great planet" He replied, making Julia smile, happy that her planet wasn't a waste of space in the universe. Her smile was however quickly replaced with a frown, putting her hands to her chin in a thinking manner she search her brain for any solution that was better then putting the injured Throttle in her pickup.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, _'I've got it!'_ she practically shouted but it was in her mind so Throttle only looked at her because of the snapping.

"What about your friend Charlie?!" she cried out, excitement gleaming in her dark blue eyes like a child's. Julia was sure that if she could actually see his eyes they would be wide with surprise, the rest of his face certainly showed it, with an hint of confusion.

"What about Charlie ma'am?" he asked, obviously not following her sudden interest in his friend.

Shaking her head in a Don't-you-get-it fashion she answered just as ecstatic "Duh, she probably have a phone dummy!"

Realization of what she was implying quickly dawned on him, she simply grinned as he got what she meant by it.

"Of course I never thought of Charlie ma'am having a phone, even with her we use the communicator, but.." his smile turned upside down "I don't know her phone number".

Julia made a 'pfff' sound and said logically "That's what a phone book is for, if you just know her full name then we should be able to find her" she finished, smiling gleeful over her deduction, feeling pretty clever. Even thought that it was an obvious solution.

"Seems like I owe you one again Julia girl" Throttle said with a big grin smeared over his face, smirking herself she crossed her arms and said "Yeah well, we can't have your friends worrying about you, can we?" Julia pushed herself from Valkyrie, not that it fazed the bike that stood steady on its stabilizers.

"So I take that's Valkyrie?" Throttle asked, looking in the direction behind her. Turning around, like if she didn't know the blue bike was behind her, even if she had been leaning up against it.

Feeling kinda stupid she said a little sheepish "Yeah, that's her" while rubbing her left arm with her fingers, she was maybe more or less over her dad's death but looking at Valkyrie could still bring some sadness to her mind. All the memories she had with her dad and that bike, the many summer days when she was young they would simply take a ride for fun. Stopping by the lake and buying ice cream, Julia always took pistachio and her father like a little kid took chocolate.

The times he had fetched her from school on it, enhancing the 'scary-biker-dad' rumor but Julia hadn't cared. She didn't even get embarrassed when he came, the only times that happened was when he was too overprotective when it came to guys.

Knowing that she would never share an ice cream with him, that he would never protect her against 'bad guys' or that he would never be able to help her with Betsy; it still managed to make her sad.

_'No, stop thinking about that, at least not right now. Throttle's friends might still be alive, concentrate on the living and not the dead' _Her mind scowled her.

While Julia had been down Memory Lane, Throttle had moved closer to take a good look at her dad's bike.

"A BMW R1200C Cruiser I presume" he spoke, she nodded with a smile and all sad thoughts was forgotten by her surprise that he knew what kind of bike Valkyrie was. He was from Mars after all, who said they had the same kind of Motorbike brands.

"Yep, she was my dad's girl" she clarified before he had a chance to ask if it was hers, it wasn't like she had lied to him. Simply leaving the parts about that she also had rode it some times and that he had left it for her, for the sole purpose of riding it; and maybe so her mother wouldn't sell it.

"Well, she sure it a pierce of work" was Throttle's comment, then he turned and said

"So, what about that phone book?"

_'Oh yeah, finding his friend's number and making sure his bro's aren't dead, how could I forget'_

She thought rather sarcastically, a habit of hers.

"Sure thing, we just have to go back inside the house"

"Great looking forward to it" He replied as sarcastic as she had been thinking, not wanting to fuss over him like she knew most guys hated she said teasingly "To tough for you Hot Shot?" grinning so just about all her teeth was showing, which reminded her she hadn't brushed them.

_'Damn, I so need the morning hygiene...'_ looking at the watch in her garage she saw that it was already three in the afternoon _'Okay, noon hygiene. What time did we wake up?'_

She couldn't remember, as the both of them went back into the house after Julia had hit the 'Close' button to close the garage lid, she tried figuring out.

She was pretty sure that it had been late in the morning, but the exact time she didn't know.

Making Throttle lay back down in the guestroom bed with a little protest from the Martian guy before fetching the phone book, hopefully it wasn't too old. She found the thick, yellow book a bit tucked away since she rarely used it, in one of the drawers by the front door.

Taking it into the guest room where Throttle was waiting, the crutch leaning against the counter beside the bed.

"So what is is this chick's last name?" Julia asked, already looking 'Charlie' up for a head start.

"Davidson" he answered, making Julia chuckle a bit finding the mechanic's last name somewhat amusing. Throttle noticed it and asked about it.

"Well, I just thinks it's a bit funny that she is a mechanic that fixes motorbikes and her last name is actually a motorbike brand, that's all" she finished smiling while flipping through the pages, she heard Throttle responds "Hmm, I never thought about that".

Julia looked up from the book and saw her guest smiling, she was happy that she was able to distract him a bit from the rather gloomy thoughts and worries she knew he had before returning her eyes to the dusty book.

After several minutes of flipping through almost the whole 'C' section, Julia let out an frustrated groan. She couldn't find any Charlie Davidson, there was many named Charlie and also a handful with the name Davidson but none together, and it ticked her off to no end.

"Your alright?" Throttle's voice pulled her out of her _very_ colorful thoughts roaming her mind, mostly involving curses.

"Yeah, but I can't find her" she said and let out another irritated sigh before continuing.

"According to the phone book there isn't any Charlie Davidson living in Chicago".

When she mentioned Charlie's full name, she noticed that Throttle got a small thinking frown between his eyes. Then he seemed to realize something, the frown disappeared as he said in a almost apologetic voice "Charlie isn't her real name"

_'What?'_. "What?" Sne said, this time out loud. If it wasn't her real name, then why did they call her that. Was it some sort of code name so the 'Bad Guys' wouldn't know her real identity? Sounded a little James Bond, if your ignored the fact that even though he was a spy, he always used his real name.

"Well it's sort of a nickname, it's the name she uses when she introduces herself but it's not it"

_'Duh, why didn't I think of that, 'Julia' is a nickname for my real name_.

Shaking her head slightly as if she could shake the voice of her mind out that way, she returned to looking at Throttle and asking "Why didn't you say that from the beginning? I have look through every C name in the book! And trust me, there is a lot".

She felt a bit ticked off at him for not mentioning that little pierce of information, part of it was also the stupidity of her not being able to figure out that Charlie was a freaking nickname, much like her own.

"Sorry Julia girl" he said and it sounded genuine, that he was somewhat sorry for the inconvenience. She began grinning, like usual and said "Your forgiven, but now I would like her real name please". He gave her a crooked smile and answered "Charlene Davidson, that's her real and full name, she own the Last Chance garage".

"Hmm, I think I've heard it, it could be possible that my dad have been there with Valkyrie"

She thought out loud, then returning to her former task. Finding Charlene Davidson, apparently owner of Last Chance garage.

Flipping through the dry pages again she managed to find a lot easier and quicker, on page three of the 'C' section.

"Ah, here she is. Let's see," she spoke and scribbled the number down on her arm, not having a pierce of paper near her. In her head she heard her mother scowling her for treating her skin so carelessly, writing with a ink pen probably wasn't the best way to take care of ones skin.

Julia had never really cared, except in high school were she had become just a little self aware about her appearance, but not as much as others. The two main reasons that the young brunette could count the number of times she had been in a dress on one hand, was one; dresses was incredible unpractical for a tomboy like Julia.

And two; she simply didn't thought she looked good in them, she was to flat without any noticeable curves so she would look like a middle school girl playing dress up.

Valerie, her younger sister was quite opposite almost never worn pants, something she had learned from their mother Julia was sure of.

Getting back on track with the matter at hand, she said as she closed the a bit dusty phone book

"Let's see if we can contact your friends, shall we?" she fetched the phone from the living room, sat it on the counter beside Throttle and plucked it in. Knowing that he would probably want to call himself, then a thought dawned her. Did Throttle know how to work a phone? If they didn't have the thing on Mars and apparently he had forgotten all about it's existence, one could wonder.

She decided to ask. "You do know how to use a Earth phone, right?".

A sheepish grin spread across his face "Well, I have never actually used one but I've seen Charlie girl do it a couple of times".

For some reason, the fact he had never used a phone made her first realize that he was indeed not from Earth. It seemed so strange and foreign for her, that someone had never used such a everyday device. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking things'_.

"Here" she said, picking up the handset to the old gray phone "I'll dial and get hold of this Charlie and then give it to you, how about that?" she asked, thinking that Throttle was in a bit of a hurry to take a crash course of how to use a phone.

"Sure Julia girl" he agreed, looking pretty thankful at her. She simply smiled and began dialing the number on her arm. _'Hope someone is home'_.

_Elsewhere _

_**Location: **The Last Chance Garage_

_'Bang!' _

"Crap!" Charlie cursed as she picked up the wrench that she had dropped for the fourth time this day, the weight had managed to make a little dent in the ground but it was hidden by the hundred of others there covered the floor in the garage.

In the small space stood two motorbikes and a car that needed fixing, on a normal day she would had done that by now but today she simply couldn't concentrate. They had still not heard or found anything about Throttle and it was killing them all, Modo and Vinnie had every day been out from morning to evening.

They hadn't spent a night in her place since Throttle went missing three days ago, making sure that if he turned up in the scoreboard, they would know. The absent of their leader had taken a toll on the guys, Vinnie hadn't really cracked any jokes or sought out any rushes which was very unlike the white Martian. Modo tried keeping his and Vinnie's spirit up as the eldest of the trio, but not even the gentle giant could alone hold up the hope.

Charlie had tried to help, especially with Vinnie who was maybe the one affected the most do to being the youngest. He hadn't flirted with the young mechanic in the three days and just barely called her nicknames, she almost missed him giving her attention. Sighing heavily, she pushed back the auburn colored hair and placed the wrench she had dropped in her tool box. Knowing that if she tried to fix anything at her current state, she would probably just make it worse. Cleaning up after a long day at work, she put everything away and made space for when Modo and Vinnie would come back.

As she was whipping of her hands in a more or less clean rag, a sharp and sudden noise rung through the garage which bounced off the bare stone walls. Making it echo.

It took her a good long second for her to realize that it was the phone ringing from inside the small and very modest office she had in the corner of the garage, where she handled payment, budget and accounts. Her heart stopped for a second, thinking it maybe was the guys or even Throttle before she remembered that none of the Martian mice had ever contacted her by phone, she was unsure if they even knew her number or how to use a normal phone.

But even if it wasn't who she most hoped for, it could be a customer and she had a business to run so she hurried into the office.

The office was small and had boring gray and pale brown colors on wall and floor, it was a bit dirty from the lack of cleaning but she had managed to keep oil and grease stains away from the room.

Up against the walls stood a couple of cabinets with files, records and receipts, there was a single lonely window with cheap blue curtains to block out the sun.

In front of the window was a dark, wooden desk that definitely had seen better days. Same thing could be said about the computer on top of it, Charlie almost never used it because the system was so old and often gave her more problems than it was worth. She had long thought about getting some help to update and upgrade the system, but it always seemed to slip her mind.

The source of the loud ringing, stood on the table beside the computer and a office lamp.

Grabbing the top part and pressing 'SPEAK' she held it to her ears and said as pleasant and polite as she could muster in the moment, "Hello this is Charlie from The Last Chance garage, how can I help you?".

The scratching sound of static was her answer, frowning she tried seeing if anyone was at the other end "Hello?".

"Hello?...is this...arlie?" Pierces of a voice came through, because of the bad connection Charlie couldn't hear if it was a woman or man at the other end.

"Yes, this is Charlie can you hear me?" she tried again, irritated and blaming Limburger for the stupid static. The voice continued.

"My nam...Li...I hav...Thrott...".

Charlie nearly dropped the phone as she heard the strange and almost threatening voice mention Throttle's name, quickly regaining her composer with a bit shaking hands she asked

"What! What about Throttle? Do you know where he is?" it came out a bit more loud than she intended but after three days with no clue about where or what happened to Throttle, Charlie had began to give up hope om ever finding him; alive.

But the the answer kept getting broken up by static so she couldn't hear it all.

"He's...ith me... alive...for now..." Again, Charlies heartbeat stopped as in frozen in time.

This person, whoever it was had Throttle and was threatening to kill him! She almost didn't hear the rest of the scratchy voice "...come get...him...if you can...address...Campbell street...if not...Throttle...stay and-" the phone line went dead with a loud _'Beep' _tone, Charlie who had

practically clung the phone in her hand was so shocked over the sudden cut and she couldn't help but yell into the phone "And what! And WHAT! Damn it!" smashing the handset down she ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out what just happened and what to do.

She felt such joy and relief knowing that Throttle was alive somewhere but then it was replaced by both cold fear and hot anger towards the person who hold him captive.

"I have to contact the guys" she said to herself and took out the the communicator that they had given her after befriending her, it was much safer and practical to use.

It looked like a normal but smaller cell phone.

Pressing the button that would connect her with the guys she waited impatiently until she heard the familiar voice of her favorite mouse, "Hey Charlie girl, what's up?"

Vinnie's voice was just about stripped from all the normal energy and joking tone that he was known for, it was strange to hear him but she didn't have time to think about that so in a voice that sounded like she had just run a mile "Throttle! Throttle he is alive!" was the first she started with, they needed to know their bro and leader was not dead like they had feared.

"What!" Came it from Vinnie.

"Are you serious Charlie ma'am" was Modo's responds, Charlie couldn't help but smile a bit when she said "Yes, do you really think I'll be kidding?".

If Modo would have answered to that or not was left a mystery as Vinnie butted in with a loud

"Is he there? Is he okay? Can we talk to him?".

This caused the first real smile in two days to fall from the mechanic's face, the fear of Throttle being held in some kind of dungeon and maybe being tortured came back, with full force.

"Charlie girl? What's wrong? Is Throttle with you?" Vinnie's voice came over the device after moments of silence, Charlie could feel the tears sting but none spilled. She didn't have time to speculate what was happening to Throttle, all that mattered was getting him back.

"He's not here Vinnie," and with that she began explaining everything about the mysterious phone call.

_~0~_

_**Location:** Julia's house_

"Hmm, still not working" Julia said as she tried dialing the number to a Charlene Davidson for the third time, it was not that unusual that she had bad phone connection since Limburger showed up, but she didn't remember it being this bad.

"You can't get through?" Throttle asked concerned, not thrilled that he still wasn't sure if his bro's was okay. Julia put down the handle with an apologetic look on her face, she felt bad and tried to reassure him, "I'm sure their okay Throttle, I did get through the first time, though there was some static I'm pretty sure she heard what I said" she touched his shoulder "So cheer up" she finished with a smile. Throttle offered a small smile in return but it quickly returned to worry, he leaned back into the pillows that was supporting his back.

Julia felt so bad for him, that she went against her principals when it came to patience's and said

"Look Throttle" getting his attention "If I can't get through or they don't call me before tomorrow, then what about I'll drive you home?".

The mere thought of the wounded Throttle inside Betsy, on that bumpy road made her cringe but she knew that not knowing would drive him insane.

Now a more broad and genuine smile appeared on his face, if she could see his eyes she was sure she could see them lit up.

"Thanks Julia girl, I really appreciate it".

Giving him a lopsided smile she said "Yeah, but if it wasn't because you had your family to check up on I would have never let you go so early, your wound could still open".

It did concern her, a lot. Her dad had teased her with it being her natural maternal instinct that was shinning through, that they were stronger than with most young women.

She had argued back that it was because of him, that she thought all patience's would leap out of their bed as soon as the opportunity was present. Mostly after she had left the room.

She didn't know if it was maternal instincts that drove her when she saw Throttle in the junkyard, all battered and injured. For her there was simply no other choice, leaving him was not an option.

If for only her own conscience sake, if she had left him she would had hated herself.

"Yeah I know, that's why I do really appreciate all you have done" He answered with a smile, suddenly she asked a question that had lingered in her brain since he had woken up.

"Why do you wear those glasses?" she gestured at the dark green shades with her hand, she now noticed how curious she really was about the fact, that when she woke up this morning he already had them on.

Throttle was a bit taken back by the sudden question, then again, he knew the question would come at some point. Even Charlie had asked after a little while, it simply came sooner than he he had expected.

"Because I can't really see that much without them" he answered simply.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded in responds and she continued "Were you born with it?".

"No, it happened in battle" he said.

"Oh" she answered, looking incredible guilty, casting her ocean blue eyes down on her slippers she took on when they went out to the garage. Her hair was still loose and hung over her collarbones, all tangled and curly. It had a natural messy look to it, Throttle imagine that next time she were gonna brush it, it would be painful. She hadn't changed out of the ripped jeans or blue tank-top, now that he thought about it, she hadn't had any time for herself today.

The only time they had spent apart was when she made breakfast or when she fetched something, he felt a bit bad about it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't had asked" she said, her feet being much more interesting at the moment.

Throttle just waved her off "It's okay, you couldn't know", it earned him a small smile and he made a mental note that Julia was more prone to guilt than Carbine and Charlie.

"So..." she drew the word out "How much can you see without the shades?".

He was happy that she was back to what he guessed, since he had only known her for like a day, normal self.

"Not much, my eyes are sensitive to light and it's mostly shapes and shadows I see", he remembered the first time he had opened his eyes.

The three of them were in Karbunkle's lab, he had Vinnie had been drugged so he didn't remember much. What he did remember was when he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness and sharp, blinking lights.

After they escaped and he sobered up, he tried again with the same result. It had been Carbine who came up with the idea of the shades with field version installed, making him able to see again.

The colors was a bit different, darker but otherwise it was like before.

"Does it ever hurt?" Julia suddenly asked, he shook his head. No it didn't hurt, but in the start he wasn't at all happy being depended on glasses to see.

Julia smiled and said "I'm happy for that, I'm not an eye doctor so I wouldn't be able to fix that", it surprised Throttle. She was so concerned about him, especially if he was in any kind of pain.

At times he counted himself lucky, Modo had lost his arm and having Karbunkle replace it with a robotic one hadn't made him that much happier. Granted, the laser inputted in the arm was helpful but Throttle knew that if Modo got the chance, he would trade the robotic arm for his original anytime.

Same with Vinnie, who scarred half of his face for life. A big blow to his macho ego, the metal helped and was now part of him.

Even Stoker had lost his tail and like Modo, it was replaced by a robotic one.

Thinking of his family made him realize how much he worried about his bro's, how he missed Mars and the people on it. Modo's nephew Rimfire, their mentor Stoker and also Carbine.

How long had they been on Earth?

Before he could calculate the answer, Julia interrupted his strings of thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked up at her, like so many other times she looked worried.

"I'm fine Julia girl, just thinking" was his answer, not wanting her to be even more concerned about him. It was enough that she was uneasy about his physical health, no need to trouble her with his mental one also.

But Julia had guessed what caused him to be in so deep thought, "Your miss them, don't you?".

"Is it that obvious?" he asked in a dry humor kind of way, adding a mental note that Julia also seemed to be very observant.

Smiling she said "Nah, but it was a pretty easy guess".

They both smiled, Julia was happy that she managed to cheer him up, if only a little bit.

She knew what it was like to miss someone, thought her dad was dead and Throttle wasn't sure if his bro's were. Wanting to be optimistic, Julia thought that they surely was okay.

What else could she do? If she didn't contact Charlene today, the two of them would drive over to her place tomorrow. Julia just really hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Looking out the window that was to her left in the guestroom, she discovered it was beginning to darken outside.

_'How late is it?' _she asked herself and looked at the clock, it showed that it was half past six in the evening. _'Wow, how long have we been talking?'_.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Looking down, then up she flushed a bit with embarrassment and said sheepish, "Guess it's time for me to make some dinner".

Throttle laughed with her, her cheeks returned to their normal color while she pondered over what to make. What she felt like and what Throttle's stomach could handle, too hard digestive food was probably still not the best idea.

"So what do you want? Any allergies I should know about?" she asked jokingly but she had meant it, when she made the soup yesterday it had been a real concern for her that he would get sick from it. Throttle shook his head in amusement and said "No, unless if you count poison as an allergy".

Julia laughed, covering her mouth slightly with her hand and responded "I don't, the point with poison is to make you sick, or die".

"Then I don't have any allergies that I know of" he answered with a chuckle, a deep and husky sound that kinda reminded Julia of her dad.

Briefly she wondered if it was simply the way bikers sounded, the male part at least.

She pushed it aside by another thought, if she was gonna make dinner to the two of them, then what should Throttle do in the meantime? Last time she left him a longer period, he tried to move up and about even if she had forbidden him.

"What are you thinking about Julia girl?" Throttle's voice interrupted her speculation, she focused on the shades and where she guessed the eyes were.

"Just what you could do while I cook some dinner, if you want, you can sit in the living room and watch some TV?".

The living room had a pretty nice couch that would give his body good support, and that way he would have some entertainment.

"Sounds great?" he asked and slowly raised himself from the bed, his west ruffled brushed against his fur. He had taken it on when they went to the garage, after Julia cleaned the wound.

With some help from both the crutch and Julia, got they Throttle into the living room, which were the biggest room in the house. It was cozy arranged with warm Autumn colors, the pictures of the wall and over the smaller fireplace showed just about her whole life.

From when she was born, both her dad and her mother holding her at the hospital, wrapped in a pink towel. When she walked for the first time, different Christmases and birthdays, her first time on both a bicycle and a motorbike. In the older pictures it was shorten from about four people in the photo, to only two.

There was bookcases filled with her dad's mechanic and biker books, her own computer technical ones as well as a lot of novels. Her dad had never been a big reader, even the manuals he often refused to read through, claiming that he didn't need them.

Julia remembered a incident with the blender when they first got it, he hadn't secured the lid and when she heard the noise and very girly scream from her dad, she rushed into the kitchen to find him covered in pink goo from head to toe.

In the room was also where her dad and her used to eat, so there was a square oak table with four chairs around it. Though it was mostly only two that was used, with the exception when one of them invited friends over.

The couch and two armchairs was facing the television, a coffee table was placed in the middle were her dad often had put his feet up on.

She had countless times told him to take his feet off the table, even punched him when he refused.

When Throttle had sat down on the couch, he looked around and said with a little whistle

"Nice" then he focused on the pictures on the wall and added "You sure have a lot of photo's".

"Yeah" she said, glancing over the picture covered wall with the many different frames.

"My dad was really crazy about taking pictures, it was kinda embarrassing at times", this time she thought about when she went to prom with Ria and Will, neither of them having a date.

Her dad had taken about a billion pictures, making her and the other two, late for prom.

_'Well, Will actually had been asked by a couple of girls'_ Julia remembered with a barely visible frown, why had Will turned those girls down?

One of them had been Jennifer Morris, a sweet and pretty girl who wanted to be a nurse.

She seemed to be a obvious girlfriend for him, both pretty and with the same interest.

Now that she thought about it, Will had never had a girlfriend in high school.

_'I wonder why?'_, he was maybe not hot like Johnny Depp, but with his chestnut colored hair and green eyes he looked fairly handsome. If he hadn't been like a brother in her eyes, then maybe she would have dated him.

Deciding that it wasn't her business why Will hadn't dated in his teenage years, she grabbed the remote for the TV and handed it to Throttle.

"Here you go, I've got about five channels to zap through, enjoy" she finished and made her way to the kitchen.

"What to make, what to make" Julia stood in the middle of the kitchen, pondering what she should cook for dinner. In the background she could hear the noise of the TV, it sounded like Throttle found an action movie to watch.

In the end she decided on rice omelet, so she went around in the kitchen finding the ingredients.

Rice in the cupboard, chicken from the fridge as well as onions, green peppers, mushrooms and some eggs and last some oil. She fetched the frying pan, one of the deep ones, and put it on the stove, igniting it. The vegetable was chopped and the chicken was cut in small pierces, oil on the pan and then mixed together with onions and green pepper.

Standing in the kitchen and cooking for two people instead of one, made her extremely happy.

It had been almost five months since she cooked for anyone other than herself, last time had been just after the funeral were Ria had stayed with her a whole week before returning. Will had wanted to stay but couldn't he had his medic back in Cleveland and couldn't just take a vacation, it had been really nice not to be alone the first week.

After that Julia had considered getting some sort of pet, a dog or a cat, even a parrot maybe.

It simply never went anywhere, suddenly she was back in her old routine with her job and making phone calls. Taking her dad's name off just about everything, it had been horrible, like cancel his existence. Not to mention all the commotion with her mother and sister Valerie about her dad's testament, it had been argument after argument with the occasional quarrel.

Only after a month and a half, had it all finally calmed down.

Ria had visited one other time but Will was too busy, she had been checked up on and off by her dad's friends from time to time. One of them had been the one offering to fix up Valkyrie, at first for free, but Julia had refused and insisted on paying him for the job. She had won with her stubbornness, something she had learned from her dad.

"Hows the movie?" She yelled so Throttle could hear her inside the living room where the same movie still seemed to be rolling.

"It's good, but the same car in a car chase just lost seven hub caps" he answered puzzled, she couldn't help but laugh. It was a kinda infamous movie mistake, how the director had missed it was beyond Julia.

"So your watching Hunter with Steve McQueen?" she yelled back, steering in the pan so nothing would burn.

"I don't know" he answered, after a moments silence he added "How is it going out there?".

"Almost done, just concentrate on the movie", she smiled while thinking how natural and nice it felt, not being alone in the house. Maybe after Throttle got back to his bro's, she would seriously get a dog. Like a Labrador or a Golden Retriever or even a Irish Wolfhound, preferable a big one that she could hug and play with when she wasn't working.

"The car just exploded, is it just me or do Earth cars in movies explode really easy" he yelled this time, Julia had made the omelet and now put the mix on it.

"Yes, it's Hollywood logic, that if the car explode it's cooler and will attract more viewers".

"Well...it works!" he shouted with a laugh in his voice, it infected her and her lips broaden in a wide smile. Ten minutes after, two servings of rice omelet was done and ready to eat.

Placing them on two plates and gathered all the necessary accessory's to eat, like knives and forks.

Looking inside her fridge she stood in a couple of seconds, wondering what Throttle would like to drink. She decided on the easiest way to found out.

"Hey Throttle! What do ya wanna drink?" she shouted, fridge door still open and the cold seeping out to almost caress her skin.

"Anything is fine!" she heard the tanned Martian voice answer, thinking for a moment she asked

"I've got some root beer!".

It wasn't hers, Julia rarely drank beer. She could pretty easily empty one, another trait coming from being around her dad and his friends.

"That sounds great Julia girl, sure you don't need any help?" he called, Julia shook her head.

He was hurt and she had noticed when he moved, he would winch and flinch every now and then.

She knew he was still in pain, but from what she could understand, Martian body's was a lot more resolute than humans.

"No thanks, I'm managing" she yelled back, grabbing a bottle of root beer and also a coca-cola.

Closing the fridge with her foot she took a tray, knowing the chance of her tripping if she tried balancing two plates plus flatware and the two bottles, was very high.

The tray was a little high up, standing on her toes she could just get her hands on the bothersome pierce of wood, designed to make it easier to transport kitchen stuff.

She placed everything on it and finally made her way to the living room, Throttle was luckily exactly where she left him and by the looks of his zapping, the movie was over.

"Smells good Julia girl" he commented, looking away from the screen when he heard her come in.

Smiling, Julia arranged the plates, forks and knifes as Throttle got himself up in a sitting position.

Julia couldn't help but feel just a little jealous at the Martians either ability to heal fast or withstand a big amount of pain, she had always thought herself as pretty tough but compared to Throttle, it was like a twig to a rock. Her being the twig.

"Thanks, it's called an Rice omelet, dig in" and so he did, Julia waited with taking her first bite, wanting to know if Throttle liked the food.

"It taste great Julia"

"Glad to hear it" and she began eating herself.

They ended up watching one of the old James Bond movies, the one called Goldfinger with Sean Connery. Julia noticed how engrossed Throttle was in the movie about the secret agent of 007 and covered her mouth, muting a giggle that was trying to sneak out of her mouth.

Apparently, Charlene only had two channels and it was rare there was anything good on.

At times they rented movies but with Charlene working and the Martians fouling Limburger's plan about destroying Chicago and later Earth, did not always leave that much free time.

They were half way through the movie when all the food was eaten up, poor Bond had been captured and strapped to a metal table with a laser slowly cutting its way to his lower parts.

Bond asked "You expect me to talk?" while trying to move as far away as possible from the laser. Goldfinger responded in his funny sounding accent "No Mr. Bond, I expect you to die".

Making both Throttle and Julia chuckle, the look on her guest slash patient face made her wonder a bit about his home world; Mars. How advanced were they? Apparently they had motorbikes, guns and lasers but did they have TV? Or fridges?

_'We have established that they don't have phones, at least not the kind we have...they have communicators though'_ Julia pondered, tapping her index finger against her cheek in a thoughtful manner. She kinda wanted to see it for herself, it was not everyday you met someone from another planet and there was a pretty big chance that she was gonna meet at least two more.

_'I wonder what they're like?'_ Julia puzzled, all she had gotten out of Throttle was that the three of them was like brothers and fought together both on Mars and Earth.

Her thoughts again compared the Martians to the Ninja Turtles, those four had been brothers but with completely different personality traits; as explained in the song.

_'Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines'_ her mind began singing parts of the intro song to the cartoon where the turtles was introduced.

_'Raphael is cool but rude, Michelangelo is a party dude'_ she mused, her favorite had actually always been Raphael, maybe because he reminded her a bit about her dad.

"What ya chuckling about over there?" the voice of a the tawny fur colored friend made her turn her head, Throttle had abandoned the TV and was now looking at her.

Had she laughed out loud? Apparently so, she shrugged with her shoulders and said "Nothing, just some childhood memories".

It satisfied him enough, cause he returned his gaze to the screen where Bond had tricked Goldfinger to not let the killer laser slice him open from down and up.

Deciding that this was as good as time as any, to clean up the dishes and also the kitchen.

As soon as she started gathering the dirty plates, forks and knives Throttle asked if he could help.

Julia shook her head lightly and said "Nah, I've seen this movie before so I'm not missing out, you enjoy while I clean up".

"If your sure" Throttle replied, Julia guessed that he wasn't that used to be invalid with injury and probably didn't like letting her do all the work.

"It's fine, not trouble at all" she said "beside, it's nice having someone to cook for in the house".

She smiled and turned around to the kitchen, not realizing she had just revealed that she was lonely to her guest.

_**~0~**_

_**Oh, oh I remember now...Arhm (Clears throat) I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars, I haven't beaten the system yet but at least I do own my OC's and creative writing with the story...the parts that are made up.**_

_**Anyway, I super duper want you to review me^^ Please! Or I will make Puppy-dog-eyes at ya!**_

_**To we meet again my lovely's ^^ **_


	6. Chapter 6: A little surprise-

_**Yo, yo yo DT in the House! (DT holds her hand up while silence is covering the room, only the sound of crickets remains) or maybe not.**_

_**So anyway, passing that awkwardness, I know that this is late and every chapter will probably be with a good amount of space between, which I'm very sorry for. But you know life, school, other ideas, bada-bing-bada-bum and then I've spend over a month without updating. But that makes me so much more happy that you actually still follow me! and review which you all know I LOVE!**_

_**So now the usual special thanks to everyone who have followed, favorite, reviewed or anything I've forgotten.**_

_**OSR4evr, Madison Angel Kaiba, TheRageOfSea, kisayaka, ladydaisys, MayaPatch, Prime's sparkling, Sette Lupe, , Icecreampopstar, OCLover89, The Third Biker Scholar, chasesgirl2, xStarlitskyx, Tiamat1972, miceaholic, bluefox93, RainbowLuvr17, LabyrinthQueen180, Spades24, fallen angels sky, Ellmarr, Horrorfan13, godshinin300, willowOlive, ackpanda, chisana kit, jokersgirl10, Warm as Fire, Morning(, Dream lighning(, Hot toppings, DESGUARDIUS **_

_**...Wow, 32 people...THIS IS AWESOME! I love, love, love, love you all so much. **_

_**But we have to get to the sad part (sighing) the exclaim part: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars or any of its character, i do own my own OC's that have and will appear. **_

**Chapter Six: **

**A little surprise never hurt anyone**

"Is this really the place?" a very skeptical voice asked in the darkness of the night, the sight before him had not been the one he had expected. It was a two story house, the outer facade made of different, dark colored bricks that made the white windows and door stand out. It was a modest but nice looking house, it had a garage to the left and black tiled roof.

Certainly not the place that the two Martian had pictured when Charlie told them about the phone call she had received, he had expected a old warehouse or maybe a abandon factory, like in the movies. Not a cozy looking family home.

"Are you sure this is where the call came from?" Vinnie asked, wanting to be sure they didn't just break into some random people's house.

Modo, who shared his younger bro's skepticism, answered "The call traces back to this house, sure doesn't look a place that could hold Throttle".

Vinnie agreed, but he guessed that looks could be deceiving and if there was any chance that Throttle was in there, he would storm the place this moment.

Getting off their bikes, the two moved stealthy towards the house, having agreed that a sneak attack probably was the best tactical move, not knowing what the capture had in wait for them.

The house could be a mean to let their guard down.

The light was on in the house and a figured was moving being closed curtains, it was definitely human, or human in disguise. Sneaking closer, Modo crouched down just by the mail box.

Vinnie, who was just behind, looked at the name of the side of it.

**_Julietta Anderson_ **

This confused him more, a woman? Or maybe this was simply another cover, it could also be that she simply was very skilled and somehow knew how to subdue their fearless leader. Drugging him would most likely do the trick, chains to a cement wall or floor in the basement. Yes, it was very possible that it was a woman, Charlie hadn't been able to hear the gender due to the back connection. They moved closer, Vinnie ready with both laser gun and flares and Modo with his robotic arm. Stepping lightly on the few steps leading to a small front patio, Modo grabbed the door knob lightly to check if it was locked or even booby trapped. It was not.

**~0~**

_About 200 meters ahead, in the kitchen _

The sound of water sploshing down, drowned out the movies otherwise loud action scene.

Wet hands worked their way around with a dish-washing brush, trying to scrub the damned oil and rice off the frying pan. Plates and flatware was already clean and lined up to be dried off on the side of the sink, the pan was the last thing that needed cleaning. Her hands was red from the warm water and had already begun to turn wrinkle like a raisin, it reminded her that she wanted a cleaning herself.

Brushing her hair with a real brush and her mouth could also use a thoroughly cleansing, she could feel the filth on her teeth.

_'I could do it when I'm done, Throttle will be entertained with James Bond'_ Julia debated with herself, she didn't want to leave Throttle alone, well knowing that his mind then would have time and space to imagine the worst kind of scenarios about his family.

Turning off the water she inspected her handiwork, smiling when she concluded that the pan looked as good as new, but just in case, she grabbed a pierce of paper towel and dried the bottom part of it, clean, with no oil on it.

Satisfied, she was about to put it away in the cabinet when she heard a sound that didn't belong to the house. Freezing in place, Julia listened. At first nothing happened but then she heard it again.

It sounded like footsteps!

_'Why would burglars come here? Is not like I have any real value and just about everyone in the city __knows I'm friend with bikers'_ she thought frightened, her mind being send into a frenzy.

It was rarely she ever had any trouble with local vandals since they knew that messing with a bikers daughter was asking for trouble in advance. So if not burglars, then who?

The footsteps came closer, Julia wanted to call for Throttle but two things stopped her, actually three. The first was, that if she called out for help, the intruders would surely know that she had heard them and might act drastic.

Two, Throttle was injured and she didn't want the person or persons that might have guns or other kind of weapons, to find him.

The third was tied to number two, if they found him, they would maybe kill him because they were scarred of his appearance.

Julia had been frighten herself when she found him in the junkyard, people from Earth didn't usually see a 6 foot call mouse.

_'What should I do?! What should I do!'_ Julia yelled inside her mind, her grip around around the handle of the pan tighten to such a degree, that her knuckles turned white.

This was not something she was cut out for, now she almost wished she had a gun in the house, to scare them away at least, not sure that she would ever be able to gun someone down.

More quiet steps. Why hadn't she locked the door! Or installed one of those chain locks or an electronic one! For god sake, she was a computer technician! You would think that her security was up to date but nope, it was one simply lock that she hadn't even locked.

_'If I survive this, I swear I will get a better security system and also a guarding dog'_ she promised herself silently and whoever was listening. Darting her eyes to the living room, could she get in there to warn Throttle?

No, the intruder or intruders, would see her and they would have the upper hand.

It was not something she was willing to give. Like a ninja, she crept to the wall of the kitchen that was just beside the opening to the hallway where she could hear the footsteps coming from, frying pan still secure in a deadlock.

The footsteps came closer, she did everything she could to control her breathing so it couldn't be heard right away. Her heart however, was hammering painfully and fast against her chest.

If they could not hear her breathing, they would surely hear her heart beating.

Her mind was working at ninety-nine percent and it felt like a steam engine, pumping way to fast for the machine to follow. How and why was going through her mind with lightning speed.

Why was this happening to her?

How was she gonna protect herself and the injured Throttle against possible multiple thugs?

She had never taken self defense, which she now deeply regretted, and her only weapon was a frying pan that her slightly shaky fingers was clamped to.

Not the best odds especially if there was more than one, if it was only one, maybe she could blitz attack him. Disarm him or better, knock him out.

Then another question came to mind, while the footsteps came closer, would she be able to reach the police? And what about Throttle? She was afraid what the police might do if they found Throttle, just as scared as if the trespasser found him.

Now the footsteps was really close, a meter or two and they would spot her.

In the last five months she had missed her dad, she had never wanted, never wished for him to be with her, as right now. Her dad had been big, broad and strong. Enough to intimidate any punk or burglar, but he was dead, gone and couldn't help her.

A proximal half a meter left.

Julia did everything she could to clear her mind, biting her lips to prevent the upcoming scream that was in her throat for escaping, giving her location away.

Clenching the lever even harder, if that was possible, she tried to ready herself to protect both her, Throttle and her home.

Footsteps almost right beside her, she saw a boot and reacted.

With probably the most strength she had ever mustered up in her whole twenty-one life, she swung the frying pan with all her body, praying to hit the intruder and screamed in the process.

Simply unable to hold it in any longer.

The loud _Thump!_ sound and the vibrations that was send down through the pan told her, that she had hit someone, and rather hard too.

She heard a _thud_, which was the figure falling to the floor, but Julia didn't have time to react before she felt herself being grabbed. She screamed again, scared and it didn't help that the hallway was completely engulfed in darkness of the lack of light both inside and outside.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to claw at the person holding her.

_'Throttle!'_

**~0~**

_The living room, 2 minutes before _

Throttle was completely absorbed by the movie about the charming, lady-killer spy James Bond, who had the coolest gadgets that he was pretty sure Earth hadn't actually invented.

There was some things that he wondered about, like, if he was a spy then why use his real name?

Wasn't it the whole point? Remaining undetected, striking the enemy from within or simply gather important information for Head Quarters. But even with it's small problems, like he had seen a tie disappear in a scene and even Goldfinger had disappeared from a car at one point, he liked the movie. When he got back, he had to show this to the guys. The thought of his bro's gave him a dry and at the same time, slimy taste in his mouth. He wanted to believe they were okay, he had after all been the closest to the bomb and he survived.

_'Yeah, thanks to Julie girl_' he thought, barely noticing he had forgotten the 'a' in her name.

James Bond and his fight with a henchman called Oddjob was momentarily forgotten, instead he tried listening for his rescuers usual humming, like she had done when she made him breakfast.

He felt bad for not helping, even to the point of helplessness, which did not suit him well.

Julia acted like a mother and he was the sick kid, she cooked for him, helped him around, checked his injuries and even made sure he was entertained when she couldn't do it.

He heard nothing. Not even the running of water that he was sure was there just a minute ago, could he hear. It could just be because she was done washing the dishes but he couldn't hear porcelain being put away, or anything else for that matter.

No wait, he could hear something. Footsteps, it was probably just Julia walking around, but why was she doing it so quietly?

Throttle was just about to call her name when he heard something that made his blood go from about ninety-eight degrees to zero in a nanosecond, he heard Julia scream.

Not the one she used when he had tried to walk while she made breakfast or when she first woke up and said the same thing, no this was a scream of absolute panic and fear. The sound of someone hitting the floor made him scramble to his feet, winching at the pain the abrupt movement caused, but he didn't care.

Julia was in danger and he would be damned if he just left her alone to face whatever it was.

_'What if its Limburger's henchmen!' _he thought dreadfully and furious at the same time, if Limburger touched just as much as one hair on Julia's head! He would personal laser beam his ass off!

"Let me go!" Julia yelled terrified, urging Throttle to move faster. He hadn't yelled back because the pain in his left side wouldn't allow it and it would reveal he was there, if he was lucky they didn't know it and he could maybe overwhelm them in a surprise attack.

"Dammit! _Let me go!_" she screamed again, louder and more high pitched than before, caused by the panic and fear.

Throttle was by the entrance to the hallway, ready to beat anyone that had hurt Julia but was caught completely off guard by the sight before him.

There before him, was the very two people that he had been worried about since he woke up but not as he expected them to be. Because of the field vision installed in his shades, he saw better in the dark than the two others and Martians generally had better eye sight than humans.

Vinnie was knocked to the ground, the giant bump being proof of that and was, from the looks of it, slowly coming to. Modo had his giant hands on Julia who was wriggling and squirming to get out of the iron hold, it actually seemed like Modo had a hard time holding on to her.

"It hurts! Let go!" Julia screamed and Throttle could hear the fear and tears in her voice, the anger flushed back by the sight of Julia's terrified face and managed to push away the relief he felt for seeing his two bro's, more or less okay with Vinnie being knocked down.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted, still ignoring the thumbing pain at his side.

Julia froze and so did her attacker apparently, by the sound of Throttle's voice.

He had most likely not expected there to be another in the house. Not wasting any time, Julia kicked with all her power the second intruder over the shin, resulting in him immediately letting her go and she ran to Throttle. It had been years since Julietta Anderson had felt so frightened and vulnerable, it was enough for her to run to hug Throttle who despite being injured, felt like the safest place.

He hugged her back with one fury arm, her face hidden in his fur. She knew that this wasn't what she was suppose to do, she should be the one protecting Throttle since he was wounded but she couldn't. Tears was still running down her face, and her weapon was on the floor next to the unconscious man.

"Throttle?" she heard an unfamiliar, and somewhat groggy voice say in both awe and disbelief, shocking Julia. How did they know Throttle? How many knew to the Martians existence? As far as she knew only Charlene, herself and Limburger plus his goons, but Limburger didn't count as he was an alien himself.

"Is that really you bro?" another voice asked, a deeper one that she was sure was the one who had grabbed her. Feeling more confused as she could hear concern and...care in the intruders voices, it sounded like someone who had searched for something in a long time and finally found it.

A thought tingled in the background of her mind but confusion and still the lingering of fear, didn't allow her to piece the puzzle together.

"Yes and would you mind telling me why the hell you are attacking Julia?!" Throttle demanded angry, Julia could feel the vibrations in his chest. So Throttle knew these people.

Another piece was added in her mind, but still couldn't see the whole picture. In order to try and figure what the freak was going on, she let go of Throttle's fur and turned around. Now not in complete panic or survival mode, she could make more out of the figures.

There was two, the one she had successfully socked with the pan, on the floor but slowly regaining conscious. The standing one, who had reacted to her attack much faster than his friend was even taller than Throttle and broader. Another thing Julia realized now that her pupils had dilated in the darkness, was the shapes of the two intruders couldn't possible me humans, on the contrary, they looked just like Throttle.

"Julia? But isn't she holding your captive?" the slurred voice half on the ground asked shocked, now it was Julia's time to be confused and very angry.

Blood rushed to her head and her fists clenched, forgetting everything she had thought about before.

Who the hell were hell were they to accuse her of such a vile act. She seriously considered smacking him with the pan one more time.

"I didn't hold him captive you idiot! Why the hell would I do that?!" she demanded/shouted, fear being pushed aside for her anger. She heard Throttle sigh behind her and supported with a

"She's right, if anything she saved me".

"B-but the phone call," stammered the figure with the huge bump that would soon double if he wasn't careful.

"What about it?" she spat, arms crossed and eyes shooting daggers towards the before thought burglars.

This time the bigger one spoke, "You said that you had Throttle and he was alive for now, you threatened his life".

"What?" her voice rising in scales, deep confusion was rooted in the tone. Her thoughts flashed back to hours before, when she had gotten through to The Last Chance Garage.

_Quick Flashback_

"_Hello is this Charlie?" Julia started when she had heard the female voice on the other end, the connection was bad but she got most of the answer "Yes, thi...Charlie...can you hea...me?"._

_The chappy cutting of the words annoyed her, she cursed Limburger for messing the city so she had reliable phone cable when she really needed it. _

"_My name is Julia and I have Throttle with me", she wanted to break the news that he was alive quickly, stalling with formalities seemed cruel to both Charlie and Throttle._

"_Wha...!...bout Throttle?...you know...he is?" the line began chop more, it made it hard to make whole sentences but she got the meaning, Charlie was asking about Throttle. _

"_He's with me for now, you can come and get him if you can. My address is Campbell Street 607, if not for some reason, he is welcome to stay and-" Julia was interrupted by a series beeping tones, telling her the line had gone dead. _

_Quick Flashback end_

Julia wanted to face-palm herself and possible also the two others, all this stupid ruckus for a misunderstanding, caused by a bad phone line. Another thing dawned her, if Charlie had thought that she had held Throttle hostage then who would she call?

_'Ghost busters!' _her mind shouted per reflex, again, she was so close to a palm right in the middle of her forehead, this time because of her own stupid mind.

Sighing, Julia's posture relaxed and all the anger faded away, the puzzle had clicked. She could see the whole picture now.

"This is your bro's, isn't it?", she knew the answer already, simply needed it straight. To much had happened over the coarse of only two days, if she had ever complained of a boring life, she couldn't now. In the last forty-eight ours had she, found a giant injured mouse Martian, taken him home and treated his wounds, have him wake up and landing the bomb that not only was there life on Mars but that Limburger was actually an alien to wanted to destroy the Earth for own gaining.

Now she could add being thought as a dangerous criminal who held Throttle hostage when she actually saved him, having two _other_ Martian mouses to break into her home, frighten her so much that she actually cried in front of all three Martians and wack one of them over the head with a frying pan, to find that the whole second part was caused by a bad phone connection.

_'Isn't this a treat for the dairy'_ Julia though sarcastic, her mind worn out from fear, confusion and anger. She really needed a hot bubble bath.

"Maybe it's time to turn on the light, so I can actually introduce you to each other" Throttle answered, she could have sworn she heard some amusement in his voice. She nodded and went to the wall to the right and flicked on the light switch.

The hallway was instantly bathed in a soft yellow light, Julia had to blink a couple of times, her eyes had adapted to the dark and now it had to adapt again.

When her vision cleared, an almost amusing sight met her, if she hadn't just literally seconds before thought that burglars had broken into her home and in her wild, and panicky state of mind, thought she was gonna die. Two Martian mice was standing, well, one standing and one on the floor, in her hallway. The one who stood, was a giant, even taller than Throttle which made Julia feel even more like a midget with her 5'4 feet. His fur was a dark grey colour and he was certainly the most covered of the three of them. His pants was dark blue and looked a lot like the ones Throttle had, now that she looked, all three of them seemed to be wearing those pants. All dark blue with metal plates to protect their knees, although, the grey giant's seemed to be connected to his boots that were black biker ones. Further up he had a chest plane of some kind, it left his stomach exposed to reveal an expressive set of abs.

_'What are these guys on? Steroids?' _her mind wondered fleetingly, she had never seen any man on Earth with such packed abs.

The eye she could see, with the other covered by an actual eye-patch, was red. He's ears was pierced two places in the left and the right missed a small chunk. Then she noticed something shiny by his right arm, Julia looked down, and the feeling of either dropping her jaw or face palming herself, again, because of the obvious trait she had not noticed until now.

His right arm was not made of blood and flesh, it was an mechanic/robotic one and it went all the way up to his shoulder where the shoulder plate covered it a bit. She wondered what could had happened for him to probably loose his arm, because certainly he wasn't born part robot...was he?

Was that possible for Martians?

Moving on she looked down to the one with an enormous, soon to turn purple-blueish bump.

It was hard to judge was his position, but Julia was pretty sure that this one was the smallest of the trio, though still taller than herself. His fur was white like snow and half his face, this time noticing the painfully obvious, was covered in some metal that actually looked like it was melted to his skin, or fur. His eyes was a more light red colour, making her think that maybe he was an albino. Keeping in the theme he had his ear pierced, wore black biker gloves and also had a purple bandanna around his neck, the like ruined one that she had taken off Throttle the night before, except his had been red.

Like noticed before, his pants and also boots were the same as the other two's but his upper body was far more exposed, only having two green bands crossing each other like and X over his chest, looking like they were filled with some kind of flares that frankly, Julia was to afraid to ask why he had them. That and she kinda already knew the answer, fighting Limburger.

The last mentioned mouse finally came to his feet, rubbing the side of his forehead where a bulge the size of a small egg was slowly appearing. He flinched when his fingers hit and let out a pained grunt before saying "You pack one serious punch, it felt like I was hit by an iron hand" he moaned a bit. Sheepish that she had hit one of Throttle's bro's, Julia scratched her neck and said guilty

"Uhm, you kinda was...I hit you with a frying pan".

This caused both the grey giant and Throttle to burst out laughing, scaring the hell out of poor Julia who had just been in an emotional limbo, being scared, then angry, confused and embarrassed.

"Stop laughing!" the white one whined angrily at his fellow Martians who both was bend over, Throttle holding his stomach with one arm, making Julia worried about the wound but she was still shocked over how light they took the situation. They had thought up until a minute ago that _she_ had kidnapped Throttle and threaten to kill him, then to find he was alive and well, not being hold captive in a dark dungeon or cellar.

"Oh man Vinnie, you got knocked out by a kitchen supply, swung by a human girl" the grey one laughed, in the back of her mind, deep in where her sanity probably laid dormant, she actually felt offended by the last comment. She pushed it aside, keeping that logical part of her brain at bay for just a while longer, in order not to go crazy from all the bizarreness that was happening.

"Hey!" the white one, Vinnie, yelled "it was a frying pan! That thing hits hard, I like to see you take one to the head, then we see who will be laughing" he huffed like a rooster, blowing himself up to protect his masculinity.

"Whatever you say little bro" the big one mused, the laughing slowly stopping, Julia was pretty curtain that if Throttle had laughed harder, the wound would had opened again, thankfully it didn't.

Vinnie crossed his arms and huffed once again, clearly having taken a small blow to his pride which Julia kinda got now, she wasn't that big and probably not very strong compared to them and not at all threatening. And still she managed to knock the poor guy down, giving him one hell of a bump that would hurt for days. She was pretty sure that the only reason she been able to do what, was because she had the element of surprise. Trying to normalize the situation-

_'Ha! Good luck with that'_

_'Shut up'_ she retorted to her own mind, worrying a bit but didn't have time for that also.

So, trying to normalize the situation she asked "So, I guess that you must be Throttle's bro's".

The two of them turned to her, both towering over her, pissing her slightly off.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Modo and the knucklehead you knocked down, is Vincent but everybody just call him Vinnie" he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder, towards the white, Vinnie.

"It's...relative nice to meet ya, aside from the whole scarring me to death and then accusing me for kidnap, otherwise, very nice to meet you, I'm Julia".

"Julia?" Modo asked.

"But it says Julietta on your mailbox" Vinnie continued.

"Your name is Julietta?" Throttle beside her added, Julia sighed a bit and explained.

"Yes, my real name is Julietta, but is so long and some people have difficulty spelling it, so I go by Julia, and I also like it better".

The all free made a "oh" sound, making everything seem just a tiny bit more surreal than it already was, maybe she should call Ria later, to get a bit of realism back, if only a little.

Or call her mom, that would surely kick her right back to reality.

_**~0~**_

_**So, what did ya think? Its a bit shorter than normal, about 6 pages and I hope you enjoyed Vinnie get knocked in the head. Sorry that I didn't explode Julia's house, it seemed a bit much, like how she is gonna pay for the damage. Although that would be kinda fun :) So I went with smashing our favorite adrenalin junkie in his nuggin "I think that is a slang word for head".  
**_

_**As always, leave a review, because I FREAKING LOVE THEM and if not...I'm will hunt you down and kill you...(DT looking around her for some kind of a weapon, finds one), A SPOON!...Yeah...**_

_**Oh, oh, oh before you leave, if you like Criminal Minds, I just posted a story on one chapter, so check it out^^ Peace out :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Movie Night

_**'Ello my people! I've Updated! And pretty quick, for me that is. I read all your reviews and was so moved and happy, that I immediately started typing to my fingers bled. Its a real mess, let me tell ya that, but I will sacrifice that for YOU, all of you wonderful people who review or follow or favorite me or my story. **_

_**So as always, a thanks to ALL the people who did the before-mentioned things; Follow, favorite or reviewed me^^ And yes, I will do thing every single time I update^^.**_

_****__**OSR4evr, Madison Angel Kaiba, TheRageOfSea, kisayaka, ladydaisys, MayaPatch, Prime's sparkling, Sette Lupe, , Icecreampopstar, OCLover89, The Third Biker Scholar, chasesgirl2, xStarlitskyx, Tiamat1972, miceaholic, bluefox93, RainbowLuvr17, LabyrinthQueen180, Spades24, fallen angels sky, Ellmarr, Horrorfan13, godshinin300, willowOlive, ackpanda, chisana kit, jokersgirl10, Warm as Fire, Morning(, Dream lighning(, Hot toppings, DESGUARDIUS, Tatsurion, clary2008**_

_**PS: READ THE LAST PART! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Other that that, enjoy the chapter^^ **_

**Chapter Seven: Movie Night **

"This system must be from the freaking eighteen century" Julia exclaimed, trying with all her might to battle the endless rows of viruses and blockades that kept popping up when she thought she had cleared one. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back into the office chair, taking of the glasses that she used when reading and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Julia was absolute positive that she had never seen such a infiltrated computer, the system was old and used forever to start up, and she wasn't even gonna think about the hard drive and memory card.

Dropping her hand, she stretched her arms until her back gave the familiar _pop_ sound and looked around the room. It was small, with gray walls and the floors a worn out pale brown color, it was filled cabinets and then the desk she was sitting by, with the ancient computer on it and her own laptop beside. It had been nearly a week since the big misunderstanding that had let Modo and Vinnie to try and launch a sneak attack on her, ending in her thinking they were burglars and her smashing Vinnie with a frying pan, that she later discovered had gotten a dent from the incident.

They contacted Charlie to let know was alive, okay and _not_ kidnapped by a weird voice over the phone. Julia found out that she quite liked the female mechanic, she was tough and didn't take crap for anyone, especially Vinnie who constantly flirted with her. Julia found it kinda endearing, reminding her of how boys in kindergarten would act to get a girls attention, minus the whole calling her baby or babe part. Also, they discovered that Charlie indeed had known her old man, they had never been close, but he had brought Valkyrie and Betsy in a couple of times, when he wanted a second opinion, or so he said. Julia knew that he had just been to proud and downright stubborn to say out straight that he needed some help, he would always a excuse, even if he knew the person he used it on knew he was lying, as long as there was no questions asked.

Throttle had spend a day extra at her house, so she was sure that the stitches would go up and at the evening, she had finally gotten herself that so earned, luxury, with both scented candles, bath salted, with extra bubbles, bubble bath. Oh, how that had felt good, and even better when she put on some music and got a book to read. She had stayed in the tub until she looked like a overcooked raisin, or a very wrinkly little, pink pig.

Now after a week, or almost a week, Throttle's wound was healing very nicely and much faster than a humans, making him able to walk around the place, though she had forbid him from going on any Limburger chases for at least another week. Vinnie had laughed at him, so feeling so for the tawny colored mouse, Julia had threaten him with a frying pan, instantly shutting him up.

It was probably wrong, but she couldn't help getting great satisfaction from being able to make Vinnie cover in fear of being whammed with a kitchenware.

_'Wonder how long that will last? I could always hit him with a pot when it wears off' _Julia thought devilishly to herself, knowing she would never do it...unless he really deserved it.

"Hey Julia" Charlie's voice pulled her back to sanity, as much sanity you have when you hang out with three over grown rodents, the auburn stood in the door, caring two cups of something steaming and coffee smelling-like.

"I've got coffee, want a cup?" she asked, holding one of the mugs in Julia's direction and sipping on her own.

"Yes, thanks a lot, I was dying for some caffeine. Nothing personal, but your computer is like that lump of green stuff in your refrigerator that had been there way to long and you don't know what was original. Way overdue" Julia explained dramatically, wanting to draw a picture of the ancientness that this computer had.

It made Charlie chuckle as she sat down the mug, in her reach but far away enough for the computers to be out of any spilling danger.

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten it checked through since...well, since I bought it" she said while scratching her neck sheepishly, it made Julia make a "Oh" sound, mimicking the incident that happened at her house not that long ago.

"That makes a whole lot more sense" she said, flashed a smile and added "but just wait and see, I will have this baby running and even put all files you have in those cabinets, in your antiquity of a computer. It will make dealing with costumers so much easier and I'll use my own protective program so no viruses or hackers will get their fingers on any information".

"You really don't have to do that Julia, that's way too much work" Charlie exclaimed bewildered, making Julia laugh this time but knew Charlie enough already, to know she wouldn't let this go so she instead said "Okay, what about we make a deal? I've been meaning to take my pickup truck Betsy to a mechanic, so in exchange for upgrading your computer, you'll fix Betsy".

Now Charlie laughed with her, probably having figured out why Julia had struck up a bargain instead of simply keep insisting she didn't need payment, it was a favor for a friend.

"I'll say, its a deal" Charlie responded and they both gave a shake to close the deal, like business men did. It made them both grin wide and just as they let go of each others hands, the sound of bike engines could be heard from outside the garage, Charlie smiled at Julia and said "Looks like the guys are back".

Julia had learned that it was actually very easy to hear if it was the Martian mice or a regular costumer, probably because the motorbikes was from mars, they made a different kind of motor noise. You wouldn't notice at first, but if you knew what to listen after, you couldn't miss it.

"Looks like it, what were they doing?" Julia asked, curious of what the guys did in their spare time, beside beating Limburger aka ol' Cheese Head. She couldn't imagine them strolling down the untouched streets of Chicago, or go to the grocer for some root beer.

Charlie just shrugged, taking another sip of the coffee and said "Beats me, I haven't heard any explosions, so I don't think they faulted another of Limburger's schemes, that usually ends in his building, or something blowing up".

Julia got up from the chair and went out to the garage with Charlie, to see what the guys was up to.

They were just getting off their bikes when the two females entered from out the office in the corner of the shop, again Julia couldn't help but wonder how they survived the stupid heat wave that was plaguing the Chi Town at the moment. Julia herself made sure to take as little clothing on as possible without looking like some prostitute, today it was light blue denim shorts and a light green strap-top with blue flowers in the bottom corner, and a pair of open sandals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, giving the neck much needed air.

But the guys, they were covered in fur, fur they couldn't take off unless they were willing to shave it all off. It gave Julia a very amusing image that she began quietly giggling, Charlie asked her what she was laughing at and Julia explained in a hush voice, not wanting the mice to overhear.

It made Charlie burst out laughing, almost spilling her coffee, this of course got the guys attention.

"What's so funny babe?" Vinnie asked, using his usually flirtatious tone, but Charlie didn't tell him off, most likely because she was laughing too hard. It was hard not to laugh with her and Julia ended up breaking, joining Charlie while the images of the guys like those hairless rodents you could get as a pet, flooded her mind.

"What's so funny!" Vinnie demanded, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Do ya think the girls are on something?" Modo asked Throttle, pointing at the laughing females.

Throttle shrugged and answered "Not sure, we probably have to wait out", that however wasn't part of the white mouse plan.

"Come on! Tell me already!" he practically yelled, trying to overpower the laughing.

Julia looked up and said, under now more controlled laughter "Just a thought, you don't wanna know" she stated, the laughing fading with the both.

"No fair" Vinnie whined, with Charlie, of course, dealing with him "Oh, suck it up Vinnie" she said in her usual sassy tone. Now Throttle and Modo was chuckling at their bro.

Julia, being used to do it when her dad was alive, said "Welcome back". She and her dad had always welcomed each other when they came home, it was a small thing but it made her just a little bit happier every time he had said it. Knowing that you were welcomed and loved in your home, that someone cared enough to go to the door to greet you. It was a wonderful feeling, something she had lost when he died and now when she returned home, only the empty rooms were there to greet her. In first couple of days, she had kept announcing her arrival in the house, shouting 'I'm home', forgetting that her dad wouldn't be there anymore to say; 'Welcome back pumpkin'.

"Good to be back" Throttle answered, giving her a crooked smile that she returned before asking

"Where were you guys?" Julia was still a tiny bit worried about Throttle's wound, she couldn't really help it, it was just the way she was screwed together. Something that Ria often teased about, saying she would be worrywart of a mother. Julia always just laughed with her friend, or proceeded to grab a pillow or something, and chase her around the room until she took the words back.

"Just cruising the city, checking for any of Limburger's goons, the stink head has been laying surprisingly low since the trap" Throttle answered and Julia could hear his concern, she didn't know Limburger or his plans that well, but she got that it wasn't normal for the disguised fish alien to do so. It could be a 'Quite before the storm' type thing, which was one of the worst kinds.

It lulled you into a false sense of security, before crashing it all down at once, tipping the scale so you would trip.

Julia was sure that it was the same thing the tawny mouse was thinking, also what the best course of action would be. Lay low too, waiting for the storm to come and face it head on? Or try to dig the problem up by the root? Julia knew it wasn't their way to kill, so killing Limburger wasn't part of his in-progress-plan.

This got her thinking, had Throttle and the others ever killed someone? He had told her about their planet being at war, so it seemed likely. Every war had its casualties, she didn't like to think about it.

She had never experienced anything as horrible as war, and hoped never having too.

Killing another person, the very thought made her skin crawl a bit. She had no doubt that she was capable of doing it, put in the right situation, she was human after all. She imagined it being to protect someone, a friend or a child.

"Ha! Fish Face is simply too afraid to mess with the baddest mammajamma motor mouse"

Vinnie's self praising voice pulled her back to the garage, where the white biker mice was showing of his biceps.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Modo chuckled, laying his big hand on the youngest shoulder.

Vinnie made a protest noise but it was interrupted by Throttle asking "So what are you girls up to?"

"Oh," Julia began "just bargaining about one favor for another" she smiled knowingly to Charlie who was a few inches taller than her, making Julia the smallest of the group.

_'I wish Ria was here, then I wouldn't feel so damn small'_ Julia thought.

"What favor?" Modo asked, Vinnie also seemed interested, or maybe he just hated being left out of anything. This time Charlie answered, "Julia is upgrading my computer and whole system, in exchange for I take a thoroughly at her pickup truck, she claims it needs it".

"Hey! What do you mean claim? She's an old truck and needs some looking after, and I'm no mechanic" Julia playfully burst out, it was true that her beloved red pickup truck needed a check and she was not very confident about messing that much with the old engine. It needed a expert, which she was not.

"Don't put yourself down too much, you did a pretty bang up job with Throttle's bike" Charlie said, in a kinda praising tone that made the young brunette smile at the auburn mechanic.

"Yeah Julia ma'am, and that is AI technology from Mars we're talking about, not just some old bike" Modo chipped in, Julia had discovered she really liked Modo. He was like a older brother or a gentle uncle, both something she never had. None of her parents had any siblings and her only sibling was Valerie who she had grown apart from, for a long time.

"Thanks," she smiled at the gang "but really, she needs a check up".

They all laughed a bit before Vinnie asked "So, who's up for movie night at scoreboard?".

By the sound of it, Julia guessed it was a regular happening thing for the guys and Charlie and it didn't sound to shabby for her either.

The scoreboard part didn't confuse her, the guys had explained how they crashed into the board in the middle of a game and for some reason no one had tried to investigate or anything. Of all the weirdness that surrounded her now, that was for some reason the most confusing for her.

Why had no one called the cops? Why wasn't the crash all over the news? It could easily be front news material. It amazed her that Limburger hadn't figured out their hiding place yet, was he stupid or something?

_'Probably'_ her mind concluded with a shrug, it didn't make sense to try and think to hard about the subject, so she dropped it.

"Sounds good, what about you Julia? You wanna come?" Charlie asked, getting Julia all excited.

She had never seen the hiding place, they had told her about it but there had never really been a occasion for her to come over.

"Heck yeah, I wanna see the guys secret lair!" she exclaimed, not caring that she sounded like Ria at the moment. It made the rest of the gang laugh at her child-like enthusiasm.

"Okay then," Throttle said, after his laughing dying down, "so Charlie and Julia get the movies and we get the root beer and popcorn-"

"And soda!" Julia interrupted, Throttle looked over at her then continued "-and soda, and we'll meet at the scoreboard? You show her the way Charlie girl?" Throttle asked.

"Sure, truck or bike Julia?" Charlie turned to the brunette who just a bit to quick said "Truck!".

Seeing how the others looked at her, she knew she had messed up a little, so she tried to save it.

"I...just wanna let Charlie hear the noises that Betsy is making...so she, can figure out why"

Julia covered, finding it to be a believable reason since they all knew about the deal the two females had made.

"Oh, okay" Charlie said, looking a bit confused as to what just happened "Guess we'll take the truck, just let me lock up the garage".

Julia let out a discrete sigh, thankful that they hadn't asked into her odd behavior.

On the other hand, why didn't she want them to find out about her fear of riding motorbikes?

She was pretty sure none of them would ridicule her for it...okay maybe Vinnie would tease her a bit, but nothing serious. Was she ashamed? Ashamed that she was letting her fear of ending up like her dad, keep her from doing something she loved. Julia decided that was probably it.

It was shame, not only to them but also her dad. Would he be disappointed in his little girl if he could see her? It made her heart clench just a tiny bit, dead or not, she didn't want to be disappointment. Not for her dad at least, for her mother and sister she had always been one.

"Sure thing beautiful, we'll meet at the lair and prepare" Vinnie said, grinning wide enough for Julia to see his front teeth.

"Yeah, like cleaning up your mess" Modo laughed, punching Vinnie on the shoulder in a brotherly manner. Vinnie protested as usual.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Charlie and Julia to send the guys on their way, after Vinnie made sure they knew what kind of movies they should rent. While Charlie closed the shop down, Julia went to the office and disconnected her laptop from the ancient computer. Making sure to close everything down correctly so she wouldn't have anymore problems the following day, she really didn't need more to hassle with on the stupid computer.

"Hey are you ready?" Charlie yelled from the door, Julia looked up, then around to check if she got everything. She had. "Yep, all set, now let's go rent some action flicks" she cheered.

In order not to blow her cover, Julia let Charlie drive Betsy down to the nearest video-rent place, and as Julia had predicted and almost hoped for. The roaring of Betsy's starting, scared the heck out of Charlie who in turn, seeing the brunettes grinning smile, punched her in the arm playfully.

They were quick at the store, they got the action flicks and Julia bought some sodas in case the guys only had root beer. On the way to the scoreboard Julia was behind the steering wheel, so she would learn the route, Charlie had said. Julia suspected the mechanic for using it as an excuse not to drive the ragged truck, that had some of a temper if you didn't treat her nicely.

The stadium was deserted, making it look creepy in the evening sun. Somehow, the guys had managed to fix the outside of the board. So didn't have a gigantic hole right into their lair.

Julia parked her car in a form of shed that was well hidden together with the Martians bikes, then following Charlie up some stairs that led to the board.

She hadn't really been sure what to expect from the mouses 'home', probably a mess with a crashed spacecraft and maybe three hammocks hanging from the ceiling.

What she hadn't expected was walking into something that looked like, almost a normal living room, decorated by young, single guys. The furniture, that consisted of two smaller couches and a broad armchair, was all in horrible, mismatching colors. One couch was green, the other a faded yellow and the armchair was a stripped mix between red and purple. They all were placed to it faced the not that large TV that stood on a brown table, that had a lot of spots from spilled things.

In the middle was a simple sofa table standing, in about the same shape as the one the TV was on, it had multiple spots from drinks and spilled food. On the walls, hanging in random, was there motorbikes posters that was wrinkled and a little torn.

Even more surprised was she to see that there seemed to be more rooms in the hideout, doors that looked like they had come from a junk yard (which they probably were) was in the 'walls', presumably to other rooms.

_'How the heck did they managed to turn the inside of a scoreboard, to an almost normal looking apartment?'_ Julia wondered in awe, the place in its self was nothing spectacular but knowing _where_ she was, it was damn impressive.

In that moment, Vinnie decided to pop up, almost shouting in the two women faces

"Hey your here!"

Scaring the crap out of Julia. She almost swung her arm, adding another bump to the one that was slowly diminishing, it still had a purple color over it.

"Jesus Vinnie!" Julia exclaimed, trying to slow her heartbeat to normal speed.

Although Julia had stopped herself from smacking the young mouse, Charlie however, didn't think twice about punching Vinnie, hard, in the arm. To Julia's amusement, he actually flinched and began rubbing the spot Charlie had punched.

"What was that for?!" he asked loudly, not understanding why two females was glaring at him.

"For scaring me and Julia?" Charlie answered, arms crossed over her chest. Because of the heat, Charlie had left her usual attire of long sleeved shirt and working pants in the shop, switching it out with a red tank top and shorts that went to above her knees.

Before Vinnie could answer, or whine, Modo and Throttle appeared in their normal clothing,

_'Do they ever where anything else? Where do they wash their clothes...DO they wash their clothes?'_ her useless mind thought.

They were both chuckling and Modo said, "Heard Julia ma'am scream,"

"Thought we would come and check if Vinnie had gotten a matching bulge" Throttle finished, grinning at his younger bro. Julia was pretty curtain that the two of them would never let Vinnie forget how she managed to sock him one, they would remind him every time he was acting too macho and invisible. Or just to annoy him.

"Nope," Julia said, popping the last part "I didn't bring any kitchenware with me today, sorry to disappoint" she smiled wickedly, as if that had been the case, poor Vinnie would have been sprawled out on the floor. Of course she wouldn't do it, the beatings of the white furred mouse she left to the mechanic since it seems it was her way of showing affection.

In the past week, Julia had noticed how the bickering between Vinnie and Charlie was deeper in a way. Perhaps Vinnie's attempts to get Charlie's attention, and Charlie's sassy and sarcastic remarks or physical communication; was her way of dealing with feelings she might not even realize she had for the younger alien. Julia had decided to leave them alone and not to meddle, they would come around at their own pace.

The sane or logical part of her mind, which she hadn't had much use of lately, made her think of how odd the situation was. Not just the Martians, but more the fact how easily she accepted it all.

Like the morning she had cooked breakfast for Throttle and herself, she wondered how come she was so calm and collected. The fact that their was intelligent life on Mars was the easiest thing comprehend, the prove was right in front of her. Then their was the whole Limburger thing, something that she almost found to answer a lot of questions, about the city's so called leading industrialist. Now it was her complete acceptance of a possible romantic relationship between a human woman, and a six foot anthropomorphic mouse from Mars.

It was not that she was disgusted with the guys, quite the opposite actually.

Vinnie was like a hyper, loud and sometimes, very annoying brother.

Modo, who she had found was the most gentle of the three and also found it very ironical, acted like a funny and kind uncle.

Throttle, who she was closest with, was her best friend (not counting Ria or Will, especially Ria).

He knew how to make her laugh and never missed an opportunity to do so.

But the logically part of her brain kept nagging her with; should she really be this quick to accept all of these changes and bizarre turn of events. In the end, her only conclusion was;

_'I'm very adaptable_' she thought for a second, then added _Or Ria's craziness with aliens, have left me unable to be shocked over anything anymore'._

She had no idea which one it was, and she didn't get to think more about it, as Throttle's voice disrupted her flow of thoughts and questioning of her own mind, and sanity.

"Sorry Julia, but we have no sodas" he apologized "Not the thing we drink most of".

Julia waved him off "Don't worry" and held out the two bottles, one with dark liquid and one with red and said "I got it covered, I figured that you probably didn't have any".

"Very resourceful" he commented in a humorous manner, she grinned at him "Always come prepared, that's my motto" she joked, a joke Vinnie didn't get fully.

"It is?" he asked, Julia looked at him, instead of just unravel the truth she decided to play some more. "That, and never eat yellow snow", this earned a laughter from everybody in the room.

After after about fifteen minutes, they were all settled in the mismatching furniture.

Vinnie and Charlie was settled on the yellow couch, after much bickering of course, like Vinnie taking up too much space, him commenting that she could sit on his lap, ended in Charlie punching him in the exact same spot as before.

Modo had taken the armchair, placing his feet crossed, up on the table where there stood some bottles of root beer, Julia's sodas together with a big bowl of popcorn.

Another thing that had shocked the hell out of the brunette. The guys had a kitchen!

Not like her own, it was small but it had what a kitchen needed; a fridge that had a freezer inside of it, a stove, cabinets and room to move and cook. It was just as varying in colors as the 'living room', it was mix between brown, gray, blue and green. This brought out a bunch of new questions, how did they get all this stuff? The junkyard? How did they get it up? And what about the beer and what other edible or drinkable items they had, how did they get them?

Again, Julia couldn't exactly imagine the three of them, strolling into a grocer to buy root beer.

But as she had done the past week, she simply pushed those thoughts and questions aside, deciding that if she was gonna point out every odd and weird thing, it was gonna be very troublesome time.

She herself had plopped down on the green couch, pulling her leg up under her and leaned against the arm rest of the couch. Throttle sat beside Julia, after putting the movie in the machine, and copied Modo by putting his feet on the table.

"You are so never doing that at my house" Julia whispered with a mixture of both playfulness and seriousness in the tone. All it did was make him smile at her, "Better do what the lady says".

They both chuckled as Vinnie told them to shut up, the movie was beginning.

It was a very basic action movie, there were a lot of fight scenes and also a couple of car chase scenes. Julia did enjoy it, but probably not as much as Vinnie who actually yelled at the TV screen, coming with _helpful _advice for the hero that was trying to shake his followers off.

Outside it began to darken, the last rays of sun was slowly disappearing from the evening sky as it was replaced with a dark blue color. Julia felt how her body became sluggish, her eyes droopy.

It was gradually becoming harder for her to keep them open, through the second movie, she decided to close them.

_'Just for a moment, I'll just close them for a moment'_ was what she was telling herself, of course it was a complete lie, even if she wasn't aware of it. Almost as soon as her eyelids shut, a comfortable and lazy darkness surrounded her. The last thing she noticed, was her head leaning against something warm and fuzzy, then she fell into a deep sleep.

It had surprised Throttle when he felt the sudden pressure on his shoulder, he looked down and saw a mess of brown hair, covering Julia's face. She had through the first movie, let her hair down, complaining her scalp was hurting from the tight binding. He quickly deduced by her slow breathing, closed eyes and slightly parted lips, that she was asleep.

It reminded him of the first time he saw her, back at her house in the guest room.

A whole night she had slept on a couch, in order to be near him in case his injuries would worsen.

Her hair had been a mess back then too, it was not often the young computer technician wore her hear free. Her explanation was that it got in way, plus with the heat wave rolling in Chicago at the moment, the hair added a extra layer of warmth, that she _certainly _did not need.

Throttle joked about him being covered in fur, and that she had no right to complain.

Her responds had been to cross her arms and stick her tongue out.

"Seems like she's out" Charlie whispered from his side, Throttle looked up and saw the mechanic with a new bowl of popcorn in her hands. Then he returned his eyes to the woman on his shoulder, nodded and said "Yeah, wonder what made her so tired".

"Fighting with my computer probably" she grinned "also, she told me that she had to stay up really late last night, because some jerk face suddenly moved up the deadline on his website, so she stayed up half the night so it would be finished today".

That did explain her tiredness, even thought it first had kicked in doing the movies.

He guessed it was because of the dim light, that she didn't have to think or move, and the fact that it was late evening. At present moment, he wouldn't be surprised if she could sleep through an intergalactic invasion of Plutarkians.

"Looks like I'm stuck here" Charlie sighed before walking over to sit beside Vinnie, who immediately grab a handful popcorn which earned a small punch from the female beside him.

She wasn't really stuck, she could ask Vinnie for a ride home but he suspected she was a bit to tired and also, secretly wanted to spend some more time with the adrenaline junkie of a mouse.

Throttle didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping female, so he let her sleep on his shoulder until the movie ended and the only ones awake was now Throttle, though he was very close to joining the others, and Modo.

Vinnie and Charlie had both passed out on the yellow couch, leaning on each other in much the same fashion as him and Julia. When Modo glanced at them he chuckled and said "They look pretty peaceful, ya know, when they ain't bickering".

Throttle chuckled in agreement, then turned his eyes to the brunette, Modo's eyes followed his.

"Out like a light" the gray giants tone was much like an caring uncle, and Throttle knew that with almost certainty, that it was pretty much the feelings he held for the woman.

"Yeah, I better let her sleep. I'm taking the couch after I put her to bet" Throttle said, beginning to move slowly in effort not to wake her up.

"Yeah, see ya in the morning bro" Modo responded and walked to his own room, after of course turning of the TV.

Throttle scooped Julia up, putting one arm around her upper back and the other under her knees in a bridal style manner. He pushed the door to his room open with his foot, turning a bit to Julia's head wouldn't crash with the panel of the door. That probably wouldn't be the best way to wake the brunette up. Gently, again not to wake her, he placed her on his bed and she immediately started to snuggle herself down in the mattress like a little kid. Chuckling very low, he grabbed the blanket that he had kicked off the same morning and covered her with it. She curled up in it, letting out a deep sigh of contempt. He smiled, pushing some locks of her hair away, before leaving the room and returned to the couch. It wasn't long enough to fit his entire form, so is legs was sticking out but it didn't really bother him. He just folded his arms behind him and slumbered backwards, closing his eyes he soon felt sleep take over him, as it had done with his fellow mates.

His last thought was

_'Wonder if Julia will make us breakfast when she wakes up?'_

**_~0~_**

**_ !~IMPORTANT MESSAGE~!_**

**_So do anyone remember Julia talking about a bet she made with her best friend Ria in Chapter 2 I think? Well, the thing is, I haven't actually thought about what the bet should be 0_o So I wanted to hear your ideas. Think about Julia's character up until now and I will say already, it will not be anything about her running around naked okay! But Ria will probably appear soon so I am in need of a good, funny, clever idea for the bet. You can write it in a review or in a PM (private message) and I will look at it^^_**

**_Back to the usual, how was the chapter? It was only some filler and a little bit of fluff since I don't wanna have the romance between Throttle and Julia to happen instantly. _**

**_So Please review and write me an idea for the bet and I will update as soon as I can^^ _**


End file.
